


The Semi-Annual Purge

by PoisonJack



Series: Purge that urge [2]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Rhys, Alpha Yvette, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Jack is bossy Jack, Comfort and care, General au, Impossible refractory periods, Jack and Rhys are gonna be cute and it will be gross, Jack is secretly so insecure like come on, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jack, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, a/b/o dynamics, all aboard the sin train, omega Vaughn, polyperion (mentioned), smutty smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega!Jack, Alpha!Rhys woo!</p><p>Rhys thinks he has been chosen to be murdered by Jack for no other crime than relative attractiveness and his alpha biology. Imagine his stunned relief when Jack tells him he needs an attractive alpha to screw him through his heat, and Rhys is just the lucky candidate for the job.</p><p>Cue a whole lot of hormone-fueled fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to scottsredhoodie on tumblr, the lovely person who came up with the prompt; I just couldn't help myself. Hope you don't mind! Honestly we need more omega!Jack in the world.

Jack cancelled all his meetings for the week, put inspections on hold, and switched his timetable around with more satisfaction than the annoyance would usually being him.

Hyperion's CEO knew his heat was coming; he could feel it, and it was right on schedule. He had another day at most before it struck, and not a lot of time to make arrangements to deal with it.

He equally hated and loved it. While he relished in the idea of marathon sex and trying to break the record of how many orgasms he could possibly fit into a single day, he didn't like the mental haze and fog that set in, the lost hours, the clinginess, and the eventual airlocking of the idiot he'd picked to help him get through it. They thought that fucking Handsome Jack gave them special status where they could treat him like a subordinate omega and not like the king that he was. It was the most foolish thing the lucky morons could have done.

It was an alpha trait, he knew, but he was _Handsome Jack._ Omega or not, his biology had nothing to do with the fact that he was the feared and powerful CEO of Hyperion, a reputation and position he had well earned, and just because he was an omega didn't mean he wouldn't dominate and rip your throat out. But apparently the alphas he chose out of the company pool happened to overlook that fact after getting to fuck him through his heat. They thought that because Jack put up with a little domination in bed (which, he had to admit, he relished around this time) that they could boss him around or not heed his orders after the fact. 

Some lived a little longer than others; some he thought he might call in again the next time he had an itch that needed to be scratched. But that was before the inherent alpha cockiness thinking they were hot shit kicked in. Acting like they had a claim on him. It would be a cold day in hell before Jack let someone willingly run his life, and many a foolish alpha had been given an extended tour of Helios' external facades for pushing their luck.

He'd tried betas to get him through his heat before, and it worked to some extent. Far less annoying and insufferable, much better at taking his direction and still good at domination, but ultimately leaving him wanting. He hated to admit it, hated himself every time after the fact, but what he wanted during his heat, what his body _craved,_ was to be properly knotted and _owned_ by an alpha; something a beta just wasn't capable of. That was difficult to obtain, however, without also getting the annoying after-effects of cocky assholes thinking they had a free pass just because they'd fucked him once. They couldn't get their heads out their asses that what happened in bed did _not_ translate over to their waking lives. It was an oversight he'd had to deal with through airlocking.

Time was running out and he had made his choice who the week's lucky little alpha would be. He could only hope they would at least be proficient at getting the job done with a minimal amount of sass.

He could always airlock them once the week was over.

\--

Rhys sat at his desk after getting his third cup of coffee before lunch, frustration headache eating away at him. He'd been trying to rewrite a program Vasquez had set him to "check" for him, and it was so beyond fucked that he practically had to bin the whole thing and come up with something new from scratch; something that would take days. And Vasquez wanted this thing _before_ the day was out.

Vaughn came by his cubicle with an equally-steaming cup of coffee in his hands, bouncing on his heels fresh from the gossip of the staff room. "Dude, you know what time it is?"

"Time for a nap?" The cybernetic alpha asked his friend. 

The shorter omega laughed. "Don't you know it. No, what time of the year it is?"

Rhys looked at his calendar. Vaughn's birthday wasn't for a couple 'nother months, and it wasn't the semi-annual sale at Sock World. Had he forgotten something with Yvette? "No?"

"This actually shocks me," Vaughn told him. "Handsome Jack?" Rhys just gave a raised eyebrow. "The Semi-annual Purge?"

Rhys sat up straight at his desk. Fuck. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten.

The Semi-annual Purge was somewhat of a horrific rumor-slash-truth that every couple of months Handsome Jack would call an alpha up to his office, and usually within a week the unlucky person would be found dead or floating around space. Usually, if one asked around objectively, it was an attractive alpha who seemed to be on the up and up that got taken out. It helped to keep some egos in check if only through fear of being noticed. Rumors claimed Handsome Jack secretly envied the alphas their biology and resented the fact that he was born an omega, and while attractive, powerful, and successful himself, he couldn't stand someone having something so simple he just couldn't possess. He dealt with this tension by lessening the alpha presence on Helios a few times a year.

Ego aside, it terrified Rhys. While he admired Handsome Jack maybe a little more than the next person, or a _lot_ if Vaughn had anything to say about it- and Rhys didn't want to believe that the Hyperion CEO was so petty and insecure as to randomly murder employees based on physiology alone- the fact remained that an attractive alpha usually went missing around this time every year. As much as he wanted to one day meet Handsome Jack in person- the omega who had ruthlessly become CEO of Hyperion and challenged everything everyone thought they knew- he didn't fancy it around this time of the year. 

"Any likely candidates?"

"Don't know bro. You on top of all your projects? Though I hardly think it matters. You might be safe."

"Why? I mean I'm not behind on anything but I'm still busting my ass."

"Well I mean it's usually always an alpha, always someone _attractive,_ and frankly someone that's caught his eye. I guess you're safe on the attractive matter."

"Ouch dude."

They laughed, then Rhys' comm caught his attention. He opened the message from an unknown sender in his screen. "Report to floor 44."

Vaughn turned white.

"What's on floor 44?"

"Dude, I didn't know there was a 44th floor."

"Um, what do I do?"

Another message popped up on his screen. "You have five minutes."

Rhys stood up so fast his chair fell backwards behind him.

"That's all the way up," Vaughn said as they looked at one another, fearful. 

"You...you don't think..."

"Bro....I.....I don't know." They looked at one another fearfully but then Rhys realized the clock was ticking. "I guess....see you later...?" Vaughn's hand was oh Rhys' shoulder with a worried look. Rhys nodded unsurely, his heart rate picking up.

He didn't have time to think. He was racing to the elevator, leaving Vasquez' work for another time- or never again if the face Vaughn was giving him was anything to go by.

He got in the elevator, the selection of floors only going to 43. He despairingly hit that, hoping it would get him to some stairs or something that he could find the 44th floor with. He watched as the digital reading indicated his rising acceleration, but as the floor hit 43, it kept going until stopping at a floor digitally labeled with nothing but a golden H. Someone knew he was coming.

The doors opened with a ding, and Rhys found himself at the pinnacle of everything he'd ever wanted, everything he'd ever hoped to see.

He would have given anything to be anywhere else right now.

"It's about time, kitten. I was about to send a loader bot up to grab you. Would have been pretty funny."

Handsome Jack was regarding him from behind his desk on a grand platform, a wall of stars and space behind him. He looked majestic even from this far away; far better than the posters that lined Rhys' walls or the calendar that bared the man's image. He was grinning, hands on hips. Rhys stood stock still, not knowing what to do. It was too much to take in, and his heart was racing in his chest.

"Well get over here already."

Rhys robotically moved towards his idol, his boss, the ruler of Hyperion. He may have been only an omega, but Rhys would be lying if he said he wasn't shaking in his alpha boots. Biology had nothing to do with this man's presence. Rhys was stunned in awe and intimidation. What had he done to gain notice by this man?

"Hmph. You're awfully pretty in person. They need to update your employee file, kiddo. Doesn't do you justice." Jack was leaning with both hands on his desk to look down at Rhys, eyes raking over him. Rhys felt a thrill of terror go through him.

"I...thank...? No I'm really not, sir," Rhys said recalling Vaughn's words.

"Jack. And either you're stupid or blind. I see you have an echoeye so it can't be that. You a little slow upstairs?" Jack tapped his own temple, and Rhys bristled at the insult but before he could retort Jack beat him to it. "I happen to know you're a programmer worth noticing and your record is outstanding, so it can't be that. Your fashion sense is questionable but that has nothing to do with your features."

"I....I uh." Rhys never in his life thought he'd be talking about his self-image with Handsome Jack. This was nuts. And the man was breathtaking even with the intimidation factor. Rhys was scared and also a little aroused if he was honest. _Handsome_ Jack thought he was good-looking.

"What's with the skittishness, kitten? I thought you alphas were supposed to be all machismo and shit. You're not going to piss yourself are you?"

"I-I don't want to be airlocked, sir."

When he was scared he blurted out things. And he had to admit he was quite terrified. He felt his face go red at the statement, wondered if he'd be airlocked for being so blunt.

Jack laughed. "What? Why would I do that? You do something you wanna get off your chest, sugar?"

"I-I just heard you airlock attractive alphas around this time every year." Jack raised an interested brow, and Rhys couldn't keep his stupid mouth shut. "The-the Semi-annual Purge."

Jack was silent, and then started dying laughing. "Is that what they call it? Holy shit that's a keeper. No here's the thing. Come closer, princess. I won't bite. _Yet._ " He gave Rhys a teasing grin that made the alpha's stomach do flip-flops.

Rhys did as he was told, coming to the other side of Jack's expensive desk where he was beckoned, when suddenly his nostrils flared, and he felt color rise to his cheeks for a whole other reason. Jack smelled _amazing_. Musky and dangerous and alluring and Rhys wanted to drop to his knees before the older man and do anything he asked him. If he was going to be airlocked, then it might be worth it. Pictures alone didn't do him justice. Rhys was going to remember his scent every time he thought of the man. This was what power smelled like, and it was glorious.

"So here's the thing," Jack continued, coming closer to Rhys, and the alpha was almost brought to his knees as he was engulfed by the stronger scent _straight_ from the man before him. His nostrils flared again as he inhaled deeply and Jack gave him a smirk. The little peon was scenting him. Good. Even if he didn't know why he was there, his dumb alpha body sure knew what was coming. That was a plus.

Jack held his chin in his hand, turning his face this way and that, inspecting as Rhys felt himself blushing. "My heat is coming. _The Semi-annual Purge_." He started laughing again, wiped a tear from his eye. "Every year I pick a pretty young alpha to help me get through it. And you're pretty gorgeous, sweetheart, and I've run out of time. So you've got two options here; you get to fuck your boss halfway to next Tuesday- an offer not many people are extended mind you- Or, you can not."

Rhys raised a brow at him, certain he wasn't hearing the other man correctly, staring at his mismatched eyes with confusion. "W....wait....you want me to....to...?"

"Did I stutter?"

Rhys was sure he was hallucinating. He had been airlocked and he was running out of air in the vacuum of space as he died and his brain was gracing him with his deepest fantasy. No way had Jack called him up here to fuck him. This took his daydreams and fantasies to a whole new level.

"And....and if I didn't?"

Jack looked surprised, as if no one had asked him that before. "I don't see why you'd say no, I mean this is _me_ we're taking about here, but no harm done. I don't need to _force_ someone to fuck me, kiddo. We'll simply transfer you to a different department. Considering you don't do anything in the next five minutes to seriously piss me off, no harm no foul. It'll really put me in a pickle if you say no though, pumpkin."

Rhys felt entirely skeptical. "Department as in Helios, and not deep space, right?"

Jack laughed. "Boy you have a mouth on you. I like you, sugar." He grinned. "No, this isn't coercion if that's what you think. I like my partners fully willing and enthusiastic. I'm a lot of things but I don't force people into sex." Rhys was giving him a confused expression. "No one's ever chosen option B before, but I'd have to stick you out of my reach, you realize." He stroked Rhys' chin with his thumb, eyes on his lips. "Aside from being rebuffed by such a pretty thing, I couldn't have you around after rejecting me for a heat, you understand. I would honestly prefer not to kill you, but when I get heat crazy....well, let's just say it's safer for you to be out of my reach." 

His thumb was tracing around Rhys lips, and he looked in the blue and brown eyes blown out in poorly-concealed desire. No one ever chose option B, and this guy wasn't going to be the first. Rhys' face was red as a tomato and it didn't escape Jack's notice how hard he was breathing. "And you're pretty smart. We need level heads around here. It would hurt the company for me to kill you for simply not fucking me."

Rhys swallowed heavily, his lips moving the thumb Jack was tapping there. "I-I guess that's not too bad, then...."

"Well?"

"I....I guess so?"

Jack pinched his cheek. "You guess _what,_ princess? Use your words."

"I guess I'd like to-to-to.... _help you out,_ " he sputtered in embarrassed desire, face flaming.

Jack smiled at him predatorily, crowding further into his space, whispering into his ear. "You mean you'd like to _fuck_ me."

Rhys' eyes fluttered shut as he made an embarrassing noise. "Y-yeah."

Jack looked quite pleased, and stepped back from him. "On the desk, sweetheart. Pants off. Audition time."

Rhys looked confused but did as he was told, toeing off his shoes quickly and leaving his black pants to sit atop the pile. Truthfully he was already half hard, and it showed in his tented boxers. He hopped up on the desk where Jack indicated, before the chair where Hyperion's King ruled, bringing them eye to eye as he inspected him. Jack brought his lips to the other man and Rhys' eyes closed in pure pleasure. Up close like this, tasting his scent, God it was overpowering. His fingers itched to grab the man in front of him but he reigned in the impulse, squeezing the edge of the desk instead while he whined in the back of his throat. He felt Jack smile against his mouth as the CEO trailed a hand up his chest.

"So, how badly do you wanna fuck your boss, kiddo?" Jack asked against his lips, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. "You're gonna have to show me how much you want to be here."

Without hesitation or thought Rhys hopped off the desk and dropped to his knees before the man, and Jack barked out a laugh as his face was against the omega's clothed crotch, inhaling, hands gripping Jack's hips. He could feel the older man's firm length beneath his jeans, and smell his arousal. It was making him dizzy. Jack's fingers carded through Rhys' hair surprisingly gently, and the younger man felt spurred on, tentatively going for Jack's zipper with shaky hands and gasping in shock as he unzipped his pants; Jack was going commando. 

The man laughed again as he gave a tug on Rhys' hair, and the alpha got his hands on his boss's cock like he'd always fantasized about. He was on the large side of average for an omega, as far as Rhys' knowledge of omega biology went, and kept himself well groomed. He nosed along his length, the scent of arousal so much thicker here, igniting his blood, and licked a stripe down the underside of Jack's cock before swirling his tongue about the head. Jack sighed and flexed his fingers in Rhys' hair appreciatively. "That's the ticket, kiddo."

As Rhys was on his knees before his idol, nothing was going through his head except how badly he wanted the other man. Not death by airlock, not the whole risk involved, and definitely not the pain in his knees as he bobbed his head. This was far better than any dream or jerk-off fantasy he'd ever come up with. Now he personally knew Jack's scent, his _taste._ He was going to remember this moment forever. 

He was able to take him fully into his mouth, just touching the back of his throat, nose pressed against his pubic none, and Jack shuddered in pleasure. He gave Rhys a tap of his finger to the side of his jaw, and the alpha looked up at him with hooded eyes, mouth still around his hard cock.

"Get those off, sweetheart," Jack said with a husky voice, shoes toeing at Rhys' tented underwear. "Let's see what we're working with."

Rhys removed his mouth from the omega with an audible pop as he shakily got to his feet. He was all too eager to strip himself of his underwear, his throbbing cock bobbing free as Jack divested himself of his jeans. Jack approached him with a smirk, traced a finger along the underside of his length and Rhys grasped his shoulders without a second thought, eyes fluttering as his erection twitched towards his stomach. It was Jack's amused snort and hands on his hips that made him realize he'd grabbed the CEO, but Jack only grinned at him.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. You know how to work that thing, princess?" 

Rhys swallowed heavily. He was terrified he was going to come before ever getting inside the other man, before ever being touched. He just nodded dumbly as Jack laughed. Jack was pressing a bottle of lube into his hands- he hadn't even seen him get it- and bent himself over before Rhys. The cybernetic man let a low whine escape from his throat as the sight made his stomach jump up into his chest and his cock pulsate madly. His idol, his boss, _Handsome fucking Jack,_ was bent over before him, ass presented to him like a gift, and Rhys let out a groan at the sight. His alpha instincts were going wild with the sight before him, everything he ever wanted. Jack had a fantastic ass.

Jack looked behind himself to give Rhys an amused, impatient look. His chin rested in his palm, as if bored, though he grinned. "It's not gonna fuck itself."

Rhys shakily opened the bottle and lubed up the fingers of his flesh hand, running his metallic hand over Jack's ass to cup a handful as he suppressed a pleased shudder. With his flesh hand he circled fingers teasingly around Jack's already slick hole, pleased that the powerful omega definitely seemed to want him. He slowly eased a finger into the man's slick entrance as Jack hummed in encouragement, and pressed back against his hand.

"Mm give me more, sweetheart."

Rhys was breathing heavily, this time pulling out and inserting two fingers into that hot heat. Jack moaned as he slowly eased them in and out of the CEO, scissoring as his cock pulsed every time Jack would bear down on him. He couldn't wait to encase himself there. If Jack decided to airlock him after this little interlude, he would happily go without a fuss. Thank him for the opportunity.

He was working a third finger into the CEO as he hit just the right spot, and Jack seized and gave a filthy groan that made Rhys' whimper in response. The older man's head was hanging down towards his desk, breathing shakily, hands fisted. Rhys was scared to death he'd come from just the noises Jack was making. He tried to think of the most unsexy things he could to bring himself back from the brink. Like Vasquez in a bikini....No, a thong....a g-string....bending over in front of Rhys with a 'come-hither' look....Onions in his teeth from lunch...

Yep, that definitely did it.

Jack was pushing back against him, voice breathy. "I'm all for foreplay kiddo but how about the real thing?"

Rhys guessed that was as good an indication he was going to get that the older man was ready for him. 

He had Jack bent over the desk, his dick in his hand, teasing Jack's slick entrance with his lubed up cockhead. He was bent over the CEO's back, other hand moving over Jack's hip to grope at Jack's cock. He was leisurely stroking the omega's erection and teasing his hole as the other man squirmed in front of him.

"....You trying to get away or you want more?" Rhys teased, feeling brave by his heightened state of arousal and the noises Jack was making. 

"I swear to god you cocky alpha douchewagon if your dick isn't in me by the time I finish my--mmmmmf," he was cut off as Rhys slowly pushed into him, and a low growl came from his throat as he arched backwards into Rhys' chest. "Yeeeeeah just like that, princess."

Rhys was certain he was going to come right then and there. This was his dream come true. Literally. If Jack had any ideas how many times he'd visualized this, woken up in a sticky mess after dreams of taking, being taken....He moaned loudly as he slowly inched in and then pulled out only to go deeper. Jack thrust backwards to meet him and Rhys groaned into his shoulder.

He thrust in and out of Jack slowly before finding a good rhythm, one hand on the man's chest, the other on his cock. Jack was making low noises and moans which Rhys willingly answered, the obscene slap of their skin echoing in the large office. Jack's hands were splayed on the desk before him, his rings and tattoos catching Rhys' eyes. He was praying he could get Jack off first before he came. He wanted the other man far too much- was too thrilled by the whole encounter to last very long- visualized images of Vasquez in his mind or not. And as long as he did a good job, he'd likely get a repeat performance.

"Oh.... _God....yessss_ ," Rhys groaned into his shoulder, unable to remain quiet.

"Nnf....That's right....say my name, kiddo."

Rhys snorted a laugh as Jack moaned. He couldn't believe he'd made a joke. He worked a hand up under Jack's shirt, hand splayed over his chest, feeling braver and more playful by the CEO's mood. "Mm...feels like _heaven_."

It was Jack's turn to laugh, and he ran his hand up the arm Rhys had around his middle, giving him a squeeze. "Real cute there....Harder, princess....Let's see what you've got."

Rhys removed the hand from Jack's shirt and grabbed both of the older man's hips for better leverage as he thrust harder into him. He was searching- knowing he wouldn't last long- for that perfect spot that would have Jack seeing stars.

The omega suddenly cried out in pleasure and clenched beneath him. Bingo.

Rhys angled to try to brush that spot every time, feeling himself so very very close. He leaned over the CEO again, dragging a hand to fist the man's hard weeping cock as he continued to aim for his prostate. 

Jack was making these deep, pleased whines in the back of his throat, the tone driving Rhys insane. He never thought he'd get to hear these sounds coming from the man he idolized; never thought for a second _he_ would be the one to cause them. It was so much better than anything he could have ever imagined. And it made his groin tighten with unchecked pleasure.

"Jack....are-are you close?" The man below him merely let loose a long sexy groan that unfortunately was Rhys' undoing. "I-I'm gonna-"

He was going to pull out when Jack growled and thrust backwards to meet his hips. "If you even _think_ of pulling out right now I'll airlock you _and_ your dick separately."

Rhys grinned, keeping his dick right where it was as he thrust a few more times, coming inside the omega with a groan, his every fantasy fulfilled, knot starting to fill out. Jack came with a shout into Rhys' hand that was stroking him, his body pulsing around the knot connecting him to the alpha behind him. He weakly collapsed onto his desk with a loopy smile. He felt happy, sated, content, and secure. He was breathing hard and _God_ that had been a good ride.

Rhys licked Jack's release from his hand, relishing the taste of the man, and then wrapped his arms about the limp omega's waist. He took a seat in Jack's big chair behind them, his throne, and pulled the heavy CEO with him. Jack grumbled something, but whatever it was, it must not have been important. Rhys held him tight, same as he'd done for Vaughn during one of his heats. He and Yvette had been there for him before. He knew how to properly take care of an omega. He wasn't sure what Jack would and wouldn't allow, though, but if he was like any normal person- which frankly Rhys did not think was an apt description- he would like the basic comforts after a good fuck.

He dared to kiss Jack's temple in reassurance where his mask clasps attached to his face, and Jack hummed, leaning his face up so Rhys could get better access. He took the hint and peppered kisses about wherever he could reach on the older man's face, nuzzling him as the CEO floated in blissed out post-coital space. 

They stayed that way a while, breathing evening out, dozing, Rhys stroking Jack's palm with his thumb and keeping a hold of the omega until his knot deflated and he could slip out of the older man. Jack turned in his lap then and cuddled him, and while Rhys grimaced feeling his own release leak back onto him, the discomfort vanished with Jack linking an arm around his neck, needing to be close. 

It was so at odds with the powerful man's bloodthirsty image that Rhys wasn't sure what to think- but when he got down to it he supposed at the most basic level, Jack was still just another omega. Albeit one that could rip his throat out at the drop of a hat. But he embraced the omega in his lap with all the care he would anyone else and stroked his back with his metallic hand, his flesh hand stroking the hair at the back of Jack's neck. The CEO stayed that way on his chest while Rhys used the time to try to commit everything about Jack to memory, already replaying much of the encounter in his mind. This would give him jerk-off material for the rest of his life.

After about an hour in the chair, Jack eventually roused enough to crawl off Rhys; sleepy, quiet, but no less intimidating for it. The alpha also stood to gather his pants as Jack eased back into the recently vacated chair, warm from Rhys' body heat. Rhys used his underwear to clean himself off, and balled them up in his fist to dispose of later. He pulled his black pants back on and shoved the underwear in his pocket. Jack just sat there half naked in his chair looking contemplative, a blank look on his face as he studied the young alpha toeing his shoes back on.

"I'll have a car pick you up after work. Gather anything you need. We'll be working this off at mine starting tomorrow. Now get back to work, kiddo."

With an understanding nod, Rhys was allowed to leave the office- confused, over the moon, and more importantly, still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my fourth fic and my first attempt at omegaverse, something I intially didn't know existed but fell in love with. It's my guilty pleasure and I gladly have a season pass for the sin train. :) hope everyone is having as much fun reading as I am writing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story now comes with a fun new drinking game! Every time Jack comes, you have to take a shot. First one to fall over has to kiss Vasquez. Let the games begin!!

Rhys came down from the elevator, back to his department, and sat at his desk in a daze. Lunch was well over, the coffee at his desk long gone cold, and Vasquez' coding issues were the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. 

Handsome Jack- _The_ Handsome Jack, wanted him to get him through his heat. 

He had just _fucked_ Hyperion's CEO in his office through his lunch break. The man who made Helios what it was. Epitome of power. The hero of Pandora. _He_ had made the man moan and come across his hand. Him. _Rhys._ Lowly programmer with exceptionally nice socks. That had been _his_ doing.

Rhys was grinning like a maniac, and he had a case of the schoolgirl giggles. There was no part of this that was completely unbelievable, and it was all true. It had happened. Happened to him. It was better than any fantasy he could have come up with. 

He caught a glance at one of his Handsome Jack posters and had to stifle himself. How was he so lucky? How was he going to contain himself before work was over, knowing what awaited him? Granted the time he'd spent in Jack's office had greatly lessened the time he had to wait, but he was on cloud nine. There was no way he was getting anymore work done today. He wasn't capable. 

He'd fucked Handsome Jack.

" _Dude._ You're still alive....." Vaughn came up to his cubicle in a rush, wide-eyed, out of breath. He looked legitimately surprised.

Rhys gave him a goofy smile. "Did you run here?"

"I had Margaret message me when you came back. _If_ you came back....Bro, are you okay? How long do you think you have left? Do you need to go into hiding?"

"I'm better than I've ever been in my life," he told Vaughn dreamily. The omega held a look of concern. Rhys had a silly look on his face. "Handsome Jack wants me to....to _help_ him through his heat," he finished diplomatically.

Vaughn raised a brow in disbelief and put his hand to Rhys' forehead. "Are you sick?"

He batted it away as Vaughn inspected him closely. "No I'm serious....I just....I can't believe..."

Vaughn's eyes suddenly widened as his nostrils flared. "....you smell.... _different_...Like another omega..."

Rhys' grin was so wide he thought it might split his face. "Handsome Jack had me.... _audition_." He choked back excited noises as Vaughn's eyes widened. "I um....kind of had him bent over his desk..." 

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Like, all the way? Like....." Vaughn's voice dropped a smidgen. "Did you....you knot him?" Rhys gave Vaughn a completely goofy, self-satisfied grin. Vaughn's eyes widened further. " _You_?"

"Yes. And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know what I mean. We're not exactly high on the chopping block bro....You do smell like sex by the way, you should go wash up...but _Handsome Jack_? Seriously? It was him? Actual Handsome Jack?" Rhys was all grins. "Bro you realize this sounds like you've spent a little too much time daydreaming about your posters, you know?"

"I couldn't have dreamed up something this good." He sighed. "It was....oh it was everything."

Vaughn was contemplative, looking worried and also deeply perplexed. "And he wants you to get him through his heat? For reals?"

"That's what he told me, yeah."

"Well you know you only get glowing referrals from me on getting someone through their heat, but Handsome Jack? What if he kills you after?"

"Then I die happy?"

Vaughn still looked unable to process the information. "That might be likely, bro. I mean, it would make sense. He airlocks attractive alphas after a week- probably when his heat is through....I know it's like your dream come true but that's a high price to pay. Is there any way you can get out of it?"

Rhys was still smiling dreamily. Getting out of it was the last thing he ever wanted to do. "He gave me the choice to say no."

"But you didn't."

"Nope," Rhys said light-heartedly. 

Vaughn was silent in thought. "This can't be good. I don't like it," he said after a moment. "Did he say he wouldn't airlock you if you agreed?"

It was Rhys' turn to be silent. He hadn't thought to ask. It hadn't occurred to him when he had been breathing in the CEO's scent, already floored to be meeting his idol, and brain further turned to mud when the proposition had been made. He'd assumed if he did a good job then he had nothing to worry about. But his assumptions mattered little when the man he was making them about was Handsome Jack.

"That settles it. I'll book flights off Helios, pad our pockets. I'll tell Yvette to pack her stuff. Be ready when the day ends."

Rhys let loose a now-nervous laugh. "I'm sure it's _fine_. Don't worry." His voice was confident but he was suddenly feeling a whole lot less. 

"Rhys! What are you doing wasting time chatting? Where's that code I asked you for? The day's almost up!"

Both men startled as Vasquez came up behind Vaughn, and the omega moved out of his way like the plague. The beta completely ignored Vaughn, and turned a condescending frown on Rhys, the alpha looking far too comfortable for his tastes.

"Where have you been? Slacking off on company time? Think I should write you up for that..."

Rhys, to his credit, gave Vasquez probably the biggest smile he'd ever managed. "I was summoned to the 44th floor, sir! I'll get right on that sir!"

Vasquez and Vaughn both gave him a surprised, shocked look. Rhys only smiled, and the beta regarded the alpha with tamped-down uncertainty, thrown through a loop. "The 44th floor? Ah....alright then...See that you do. I want it waiting on my desk for tomorrow, you got that?"

Rhys saluted him as Vaughn gave him a look like he was crazy. Vasquez didn't want to catch whatever crazy had infected him and backed off before walking away slightly confused. Vaughn grimaced, rubbing a hand over his neck. That was probably the quickest and least-condescending conversation Rhys had ever had with the man, but nothing could get him down today.

"God he creeps me out. I get the shivers whenever I smell him."

"He's only a beta, regardless of what he claims otherwise. Don't be worried." Rhys stood and clasped a reassuring hand on his best friend's shoulder, and Vaughn smiled, feeling much more secure. "You've got one of the best alphas around to cover up his stink....Can't do anything about the looks though....sorry if you got a full blast." Vaughn laughed as they tried to make light of the situation. Vasquez really was the furthest thing from their minds though. Rhys couldn't wait until after work. 

The remaining hours flew by before he and Vaughn headed back to their apartment together, stopping to pick up a few groceries at Vaughn's request ("In case we have to flee immediately!") and allow Rhys to purchase a few special items at Vaughn's recommendation. 

Upon getting home, the car Jack had told him would be waiting for him was already there, and Rhys had a message sent from Jack with some things he needed to know for later. It made Rhys giddy with excitement, but made Vaughn nervous.

The omega followed him around the apartment while Yvette dropped in to try and talk some sense into him and basically replay the same conversation Vaughn had had with him earlier. Vaughn was worrying while helping him pack a bag of whatever they thought he might need for what should be about a week, and Yvette sat on the couch warning him that if he had the chance to get out, they'd be waiting and ready for the first shuttle off Helios. Rhys only laughed and told them both they were paranoid, though the more they repeated it and gave very convincing examples of why he should be worried, he felt far less confident.

Vaughn didn't like it. He kept swearing up and down that this was the last time he was going to see Rhys. Yvette bemoaned all the lunches she would have to pay for from here on out after he took a little space walk. Really though, he thought they were overreacting.

Rhys pressed a kiss against his best friend's forehead with a smile. "Really, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I promise."

Vaughn shot a worried look at Yvette as the other alpha got off the couch to contemplate Rhys with a frown, her hand on Vaughn's shoulder in solidarity. "I really wish you weren't doing this."

Rhys bumped his forehead against hers with a grin. "If I do take a little trip through the airlock, make sure Vaughn doesn't sell off my sock collection." The shorter man huffed as Rhys shot him a grin. "I want it shot into space with me as a memorial. One pair a year. You hear?"

"You better come back or I'm burning them all," Yvette threatened. "Gotta deal with your scent on enough things around here without having to deal with smelly socks. I'm turning your room into a lounge by the way."

Rhys looked mock-offended. "My socks are very-well cared for thank you!" She fought back a grin as Rhys put a hand on each of their shoulders, smirking. "I guess I'll see you guys in about a week."

Vaughn made a displeased noise, but they both hugged him, maybe a little tighter than usual. Vaughn inhaled deeply at his neck and Yvette drew her fingers through his hair. He felt a little niggle of worry in his belly at that, but tried to push it away. This was _not_ a hug goodbye.

The two let him go and looked him over. "Come back to us and be careful," Vaughn told him.

"Seriously, if anything goes south- you see a chance to get out- you take it. If he gets half as heat-drunk as Vaughn then we can make it off Helios before he knows what's what." Vaughn shot her a dirty look, either at being personally judged or at the idea of leaving an omega during the middle of his heat. She just looked grudgingly accepting of the situation. "We'll be on standby."

Rhys told them both to seriously not worry; he was headed off to his ultimate fantasy come true, not his execution. Yvette told him it was the same thing and he was an idiot, but _their_ idiot. They said their goodbyes, and Rhys got into the car that would deliver him to Handsome Jack's personal quarters.

\--

Rhys had the bag with everything he thought he might need shunted over his shoulder as he rode the elevator up to the penthouse Jack called home. He had a code programmed into his comm, one Jack told him would open the door only once and then reset, rendering the code useless, so he better get his ass in there the first time.

He popped the code into the reader and heard several heavy clicks before the door popped free, and he was able to get inside and shut it with the same heavy locking mechanisms redoing themselves before he was engulfed in silence.

Opening the door, he hadn't known what to expect. Luxury, expensive furnishings, lavish fixtures, sure. This _was_ Handsome Jack they were talking about. What he did not expect, however, was to be hit in the face with the scent of Jack, overpowering him and making his flesh crawl with anticipation. This was different than before. It was his house so of course his scent would be all over the place and smell like him. That was expected. But this....This was a new level of intensity that almost brought him to his knees.

He dropped his bag by the door he'd entered and his body moved of its own volition, ignoring the layout of the enormous flat and moving towards what he assumed was Jack's bedroom. His dick was already hardening in his pants and his heart was beating faster. The air was thick with the scent of an omega crying out to be fucked, and knowing who the omega on the end of the scent was was making him sweat.

Rhys gently knocked on the door he'd come to with shaky hands, not waiting for a reply to open it. He already knew Jack was inside. He'd bet his life on it.

Entering the room Rhys was once again floored by Jack's scent, and then by the image before him. Jack was laying naked in the middle of the large bed, curled in to a body pillow, a frown of concentration on his masked face as he rutted his hips against the soft mass. There were wet spots on either side of him on the sheets, and the comforter had been tossed aside. It was clear to Rhys that his heat was here, and it hadn't come on slow, but was was raging through him.

An anguished groan left Jack's mouth as he cracked open his eyes to see Rhys, nostrils flaring at the younger man, his hips not stilling as he ground them into the pillow. His skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and he moaned as his hips worked against the pillow, trying desperately to create friction against his cock. "Where have you been?"

Rhys knew he wasn't late. If anything he'd been lead to believe Jack wouldn't _actually_ need him until tomorrow. But that was neither here nor there. Jack needed him, that much was clear.

He wasted no time getting his jacket off as he came to kneel on the bed with tented pants, no shyness as the image of the powerful man reduced to a lustful haze was undoing him. He wanted. He wanted to get his scent all over him, he wanted to fuck him, he wanted to relieve him and hold him and lick him and keep him hard against him. He just _wanted_ in every sense of the word.

"Let me," he told Jack, a gentle hand over the man's hip to get him on his back as he wrapped his flesh hand around the CEO's erection, flinging away the damp pillow. Jack shuddered with a moan, and Rhys was eager to get his mouth on the other man, give him something, _anything_ , to try to relieve the desperate noises leaving his lips. 

Jack came as Rhys got him just past his tongue, and the alpha swallowed him down as Jack breathed heavily, making needy noises, the orgasm offering no relief. Rhys stroked his hip as he let Jack's still-hard cock fall from his mouth. 

"It came early, didn't it?"

"That...better not be a dick joke," Jack threatened on exhale, and Rhys only grinned.

"What do you need?" Jack was still hard, he looked annoyed, flushed, and Rhys rubbed his thigh, flesh thumb stroking up and down his cock. "Tell me what to do."

Jack frowned, hips thrusting towards the cybernetic man. "Put your dick in me already, dumb ass. What do you think?"

Rhys snorted. "Didn't know you were a romantic, sir."

"I told you to call me _Jack._ And shut up."

Rhys quickly divested himself of his clothing, having to physically remove Jack from trying to pull him down in impatience as he ripped his pants off. Jack was making needy noises, reaching for Rhys as the alpha leaned over him back on the bed, kissing the other man's belly and scenting along his skin as his hips arched up towards Rhys. 

It should be illegal how good he smelled. He'd thought Jack had smelled good before, up in his office, but _oh_. That was nothing compared to how he smelled now. It was what he imagined power smelled like in scented form. It was intense desire and hot baked earth and gunpowder and all things Jack could be. It made Rhys' cock rock hard and ache with the desire to be inside him.

Jack was making little annoyed sounds- definitely not whines, Handsome Jack didn't whine- as Rhys stroked along the skin at his slick hole. He was dripping hot, and Rhys wanted nothing more than to bury himself in that heat and relish the noises he could wring out of the older man. "Where's your lube?"

"Haah...side drawer," Jack sighed, eyes rolling up into his head as Rhys teased a finger into him, easing it in and out slowly with zero resistance. Jack nearly growled when he removed it, but Rhys only laughed as he muttered "lube" to quickly find and retrieve the bottle while Jack tried to hinder him, tried to move him back between his legs. Rhys forced Jack's wrists gently into one hand as he crushed his lips against the omega, trailing that hand down the man's forearms to eventually retake his place back up between Jack's legs as the man moaned and grasped at his forearms. 

He wasn't at all shy. This was something he knew well how to do, and Jack's body was communicating exactly what it wanted in wave after wave of delicious scent. He'd give him exactly what he needed.

He didn't need much lube as slick as Jack was but he wanted to be attentive, liberally coating his flesh fingers and returning to Jack to ease them into the man and nip across the soft skin of his belly. Jack groaned as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, jolting as Rhys hit that bundle of nerves that made lightning dance across his eyelids. 

Rhys was breathing heavily, hard, his cock leaking, and Jack actually whined when he felt the younger man's hot breath skirt over his length. He was cursing, pleading, threatening the younger man to get on with it as he moaned and grasped at him. He arched off the bed as Rhys licked a stripe down his cock, slowly moving his fingers, scissoring in and out of his dripping hole to prepare him.

"I _really_ don't have patience for this foreplay...." Jack moaned to the contrary as Rhys inserted a third finger. Jack pushed down against his hand as he made little pleasured noises as Rhys ignored him, stretching and relaxing the man with extra care. As much as he wanted to plunge right in to that welcoming heat, he was going to do right by things, Jack's complaints be damned. 

Removing his fingers received an actual growl that made Rhys laugh. Did he or didn't he want his cock in their place? Rhys coated himself in lube with a lustful smile before positioning Jack, his hands drawing his legs up and holding his knees as he knelt before the omega. He pressed a kiss to his calf before gently biting, earning a low moan from the CEO.

Jack was inching towards him, hurrying him, wanting nothing more than his cock filling him, stretching him, bringing him some sort of relief to the arousal screaming through his veins. His alpha was young, fit, and attentive but if he didn't put his dick in his ass soon then Jack was going to murder him.

Rhys positioned his cockhead, going slowly, breathing heavy, as he pushed the bluntness into Jack's wet heat with almost no resistance. Jack was dripping slick and pleading and rocking his hips to try to get Rhys to move deeper, and the alpha realized that as much as he was enjoying himself, it would only get more intense as days went on, and he moaned to the thought alone as he sank deeper.

How had he been so lucky to be here? Here in this moment, here with Jack arching up against him and urging him with body and words to hurry up and fuck him blind? Rhys shuddered as he slowly eased into the older man and Jack sighed and moaned, clawing at Rhys to bring him closer, harder, sooner. Rhys eased out and then shallowly drove back in, repeating the motion before increasing his force, making the CEO shout as he brushed his prostate, and Jack came between them as he gripped Rhys' back, body pulsing around the alpha's cock. 

Rhys groaned as he continued in his thrusts, creating a rhythm that Jack's never-stilling hips tried to meet as the aftershocks of his orgasm still shook through him, but did nothing to douse the flames. He'd already come twice since Rhys had entered the room and his cock was still hard. It was driving him insane with unquenched desire and it was horrible and wonderful.

The CEO was grinding up against him, rubbing himself up against Rhys' body, trying to cover himself in the alpha's scent, wanting more more _more_. Anything to relieve the pressure of the arousal and the electric haze that filled his brain. He was grabbing Rhys everywhere, and the younger man was kissing, nibbling, stroking his skin with abandon as he put his hand around the omega's cock and began quickly jerking him off in tandem with his thrusts. Jack arched off the bed with a growled shout and came between their bellies, breath coming in heavy pants.

Rhys was coming with the next few thrusts as Jack pulsed around him, his knot slowly filling out inside the CEO, vision going white at the pleasure. He ground his hips against the other man as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. Damn it was good. It was so, _so_ good. Forget everything else, Rhys could now die a happy man.

Rhys settled on top of Jack, feeling the other man's release sticky between them, but he didn't care. He mouthed at the CEO's neck as they both caught their breath, heart rates still high and exhilarated, and shifted himself to wrap an arm under Jack's head. His knot shifted within the omega with the movement as Jack sighed, contented, clear headed, cock finally soft after three orgasms.

Rhys stroked his fingers through Jack's hair as the CEO dozed under him with contentment, the alpha's scent and weight reassuring and calming. A little while after, Rhys was able to slip out of the older man, and peeled himself off the wider chest. He grimaced at the tacky feeling, and Jack made a displeased noise, either at that or at the release leaking out of him, Rhys wasn't sure.

"Just a sec," Rhys said, moving towards what he was grateful to find was the bathroom, finding a washcloth and running it under the warm tap as he cleaned himself off. Ringing and rinsing it, he reappeared at Jack's side to clean the CEO off. Jack hummed as Rhys was attentively focused on his work, taking care to be gentle and wipe away the mess they'd both made. He disappeared back into the bathroom again, this time letting himself be awed by the tub that was the size of the entire bathroom at his apartment alone, and then rejoined Jack on the bed after he reclaimed the blanket from the floor.

The omega scooted until he was flush against Rhys' chest, and the alpha pulled the soft comforter over them. He ran fingers through Jack's hair, hoping his face didn't look half as awe-struck as he felt, speaking in quiet tones. "It came hard, didn't it?"

"Yeah. I did. How about you, kitten?"

Rhys snorted at Jack's sleepy, mock-serious voice. No one would ever believe the feared and powerful King of Hyperion made corny puns. He filed that away in his head.

"I was hoping to ask you before your heat came, but I guess there's no chance of that anymore....Can I do anything for you? While you're coherent enough to tell me. Is there anything specific you like? Or don't like?"

Jack exhaled through his nose and buried his face in Rhys' shoulder as the alpha held him. "Nah, you're doing everything right for now, kiddo." He inhaled the alpha's scent, and Rhys stroked his jaw with his thumb as Jack quickly spoke up, body clenching. "Don't touch the mask. I'm the only one that touches the mask."

Rhys moved his fingers away from the CEO's face to his neck, stroking reassuringly and apologetically for alarming him. "Understood." He kissed the man's forehead. Lips seemed to be okay. "Anything else?"

"I like being held down. But don't get cocky about it," his sleepy voice informed gruffly. It made Rhys smirk.

"Noted. Anything else?" Jack just murmured against his skin, and Rhys gave him a slight nudge. This was important. "I guess it doesn't matter after the fact with the birth control anyways....but I brought condoms if you don't want to deal with the mess-"

"No," came the quick reply. "I like it messy." 

Rhys mentally filed that away in the section of his brain reserved for jerk-off material. "And I'm sure you saw in my file that I'm clean. So no worries. But if there was anything else..." 

Rhys babbled on, not sure what else to talk about, but Jack just huffed and mouthed at his skin. The CEO sleepily questioned, "You're on birth control?"

Rhys pulled back to look down at him. The CEO was watching him with one eye. "Um, no. I assumed that you....?" Rhys eyes widened as he looked down at Jack, horrified. "Wait are you saying you're _not_ taking anything?!"

Jack couldn't reply as he was laughing too hard at Rhys' panicked expression, wide awake now. He reached up to wipe a tear away from his eye as Rhys was frowning down.

"Oh my god kitten, the look on your face. Shit that was priceless." His laughs reverberated through Rhys' chest as the alpha's heart tried to slow its frenzied beating. "Of course I'm taking something you idjit. Don't be stupid."

"You know, it's not cool to give people heart attacks."

"But it's funny as hell." Jack was giving him an evil grin, looking far less sleepy and much more aroused, and wiggled his hips against the younger man, cock half hard against him again. The damn thing was insatiable. "Feel like tempting fate?"

"Okay that's really not funny."

Jack was still laughing as he pushed a hand against the alpha's chest and climbed on top of Rhys, his cock beginning to harden despite his words. Jack crushed his mouth against Rhys' own, carding both hands through the younger man's hair as he tasted him. He moaned into his mouth, rubbing his body against Rhys to get some friction, his cock trapped between their stomaches. He bit Rhys' shoulder, and the alpha's hips arched up towards him. 

He whispered down into Rhys' ear. "Sit up for me, kitten." Rhys quickly did as he was told, scooting back against the mattress until he was sitting against the headboard. Jack climbed on top of Rhys and sank down onto his cock with a groan and a lustful look, sitting in his lap as the alpha's hands settled on his hips. "I'm gonna ride you to kingdom come, princess."

Rhys groaned in want, his cock twitching within Jack's slick hole as the CEO began to lift and raise himself with a wild look, chest and shoulders flushed and strands of hair sweaty against his forehead. Rhys drew his hands up and down Jack's torso, trying to memorize the landscape of his idol's body. 

Jack had numerous scars of varying sizes and freshness, some Rhys thought he knew what had made them, others he had no idea. He tweaked Jack's nipples as the CEO groaned and bore down on him hard, causing Rhys to shout a loud _"fuck!"_ in pleasure.

Jack was grinning at him, biting his lip and eyes fluttering closed as he ground his hips into Rhys, his fingers digging into the younger man's shoulders. "Is it good, baby?"

Rhys moaned. Jack was a lot more proactive than some things he'd assumed he knew about omegas. He would have to rethink everything he thought he knew. _"Holy god yes."_

"I love it when you say my name." Jack let loose a dirty chuckle that ended with a moan, and Rhys would have laughed if he wasn't busy being occupied with the divine feeling of Jack's fluttering hole clenching around him, the man nearing orgasm.

"God Jack it's so-" Rhys broke off to moan loudly and clenched his hands around Jack's hips, certain his fingers were leaving bruises. The CEO grabbed his face and brought his mouth down on the alpha. Rhys chased his tongue with his own as Jack's pace sped up, and the omega broke the kiss to concentrate.

"Bite me, sugar."

Rhys was helping bounce him on his cock when he looked up to verify what the CEO had told him. 

"I want you to bite me as I come," Jack growled, and Rhys wrapped his metallic arm around Jack's waist and his flesh hand around the back of the CEO's neck as he gave a shout. Rhys sunk his teeth into the junction between Jack's neck and shoulder as the other man howled, painting his release all over the alpha's stomach. 

Rhys laved over the teeth marks with his tongue, and moved both hands to his hips to pound into the older man before spilling his own release inside. He was breathing heavily against Jack's shoulder as his knot filled out inside the omega yet again, and he dragged his tongue across the sweat glistening on Jack's skin before kissing the older man. 

Jack breathed out with a smile, kissed Rhys before calming. "God that was what I needed," Jack sighed, relaxed against Rhys' chest, his cock soft. Rhys had to agree.

He was grateful for the other man's sake that it hadn't taken so many orgasms for him to calm this time. Vaughn said it was _exhausting._ Rhys made a mental note to remember to give Jack plenty of water and keep him hydrated.

Jack cuddled into him, needing to be held, and Rhys just stroked his hair at the back of his head with his thumb, humming. Jack felt more level-headed, grounded, with the alpha's knot inside him, and it calmed his arousal considerably. Yes, betas wouldn't do to get him through a heat. His body was reveling in the stretch connecting them, the feeling of safety. He didn't bother fighting the feelings as he cuddled up to the younger man. 

"No one would ever believe me if I told them that Handsome Jack is a sweetheart when he's in the right hands," Rhys said teasingly, but held the older man close, stroking him affectionately.

"Don't think I wouldn't throw you into a blender if you have any ulterior motives," Jack's voice told him sleepily, but full of very real threat. "You're just a useful lay, don't get full of yourself."

Rhys scowled down at him. " _Wow_ okay that was a _joke_...."

"...you wouldn't be the first person to think you're going to elevate yourself with playing sweet with _me_ or try to use any of this against me so don't even try it. Unless you fancy becoming a human smoothie." Jack stretched and then retracted even closer to Rhys, nuzzling him despite his threat. The alpha had no doubt he wasn't playing around, but he didn't care.

"Oh, my god. Hey, fuck you," he said angrily, scowling down at Jack, his thumb stopping in its stroking. Jack looked up to glare at him menacingly for his words, and any other time, Rhys would probably be cowering if he'd been on the receiving end of Jack's personal anger. He was a man one did not piss off, and especially not one you'd tell to fuck off right to his face. Unless you wanted your next incarnation to be that of red paint. 

But Rhys wouldn't allow his intimations to be slandered and he was running high on a cocktail of alpha hormones; alpha hormones that had just fucked the omega on top of him that was insulting him. "I may be a lot of things but I'm not an asshole, and I don't _have_ ulterior motives. I know how to take proper care of someone during their heat okay? I didn't come here to be.... _elevated_ or anything else. You wanted someone to fuck you, and I wanted to do it. Gladly. I'm not gonna pretend I'm happy or act _sweet_ in order to elevate myself and I'm sure as hell not inclined to whisper sweet nothings in your ear or anything else just to hope you'll throw me a bone. I refuse to fake it. Even for _you._ "

He spat the last sentence, not caring that it was his boss or his idol, and half of his brain- the part that wasn't being fueled by dominant alpha hormones and focused on the fact the omega he was knotting had insulted him- was screaming at him to shut the fuck up and _run._ But he didn't listen to that part, and scowled down at the CEO in his lap.

Jack's words stung, and he'd only wanted to pay the man a compliment. "I'm not a faker, and I don't say shit I don't mean."

He settled back into the pillows with an angry huff and wondered if Jack would kill him even while he was still knotting him, or wait until _after_ they were separated, but the Hyperion CEO just continued glaring up at him a few more moments before returning his face back to Rhys' neck without a word. 

Jack was grinning into Rhys' neck. It was cute, he decided, seeing the string-bean of an alpha get all puffed up and angry. Like a kitten trying to be intimidating. He also respected that the tiniest measure; his chosen alpha was tougher than he seemed. Standing up to Handsome Jack wasn't something many people did. Not unless they had a death wish. It made the CEO smirk. Damn he could pick 'em.

The alpha restarted his stroking across Jack's neck again, huffy, and the older man closed his eyes with a smile, breathing in the cybernetic man's scent. Yup, this one was cute. Even all moody. It was amusing at least.

Rhys was pouty. If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was how to take good care of an omega in heat, and he was going to do it proper even if Jack threatened him to Elpis and back. He wasn't about to take slights to his person without a fight. Vaughn always told him how much the sweet and encouraging words meant to him; that during a heat they could make or break it, and your head got all funny and you grew uncertain. 

Rhys hated the stereotype that all alphas were egotistical machismo assholes who would do or say anything just looking for a lay. People assumed he wanted to dominate and ruin them. While that might be partially true, he didn't care so much for one night stands, mainly because he didn't have the time, and he didn't completely lose his head smelling an omega in heat. 

All alphas didn't go mad with lust; they weren't animals. He hated the stereotype as much as Vaughn hated the idea that omegas couldn't be leaders and shouldn't be promoted over alphas, which was bullshit. Results were what mattered. And he knew what he was doing.

Rhys carded fingers through the older man's hair, playing with the gray streak, humming appreciatively to himself as he got his mind on other things, like breathing in the man's pleasing scent. Jack's hair was smooth, his scent thick over the smell of hair products, and it felt good between his fingers. 

The CEO shifted on Rhys, the knot shifting inside him, and Jack let out a low moan. Rhys could feel his length hard against him again, arousal flaring up, and he reached a hand down between them, encircling his fingers around the hot length.

"Can I do something for you, mister CEO?"

Jack nosed along his throat, inhaling with a heavy breath. "Yeah, you can use those pretty hands to jerk me off."

His constant low-level state of arousal meant it didn't actually take much for Jack to get off, especially while the younger man was still knotting him, and his orgasm hit him quickly, cock not having much at all to give. Satisfaction washed over him and he nuzzled close to Rhys again, mouthing at his neck as the alpha stroked his back. 

Rhys decided to tempt fate, figuring if he had already earned his ticket through the airlock with his previous rant, then he had nothing more to fear from the man.

"You _are_ quite a sweetheart you know....when you're not being an asshole."

Jack surprised him with a snort that almost could have been a laugh. Rhys kissed him and Jack fell asleep against him with the alpha's hand over the back of his neck. They stayed like that even after Rhys was no longer knotting him, and Rhys startled as Jack said something, but didn't respond when Rhys asked him what.

He got to file another little fun piece of trivia away in his brain while he smiled fondly at the jerk in his lap: Handsome Jack talked in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on a one shot companion piece to this concerning the mentions made to Rhys helping Vaughn get through his heat. It should be up in a few days. Won't be in the Rhack tag but still technically related to this story and entirely drawn from some things I'll be mentioning in the next chapter. Kisses! xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too crazy about this chapter, and it's been difficult writing omega Jack, but I wanted to get something out. :)

Jack wasn't sure what time it was when he woke, but Rhys was pushing a glass of water into his hands and telling him to drink. He was groggy and surprisingly thirsty, and drank the glass in one go. Rhys also brought him a tray of food and urged him to eat. 

"What's that?" Jack didn't care to the contents of the platter as much as he was curious, sitting up in bed with the sheets pooled in his lap. He was actually hungry enough to eat skag steaks.

"Cold grilled chicken breast, cheeses, and I've got some grapes and pineapple slices."

"I didn't know I had that," Jack told him as he accepted the plate and started picking at it with relish.

Rhys plucked up a bit more proudly than anyone naked but for sweat pants had a right to. "The cheese you did, but the fruit and chicken I brought with...."

"I've got stuff in the fridge," Jack pointed out as he chewed the chicken. 

Rhys looked sheepish, putting his attention somewhere on the expensive carpeting. "Yeah I figured you might but...I'm not much of a cook.....I wanted to be prepared with something I thought you might like, just in case....Figured you can't really go wrong with chicken and fruit."

Jack gave him a raised brow as he chewed, and was delighted with the pink coloring the younger man's cheeks. The forethought was nice, but the color in his face was great. This was amusing. 

Jack watched him as he ate, and Rhys sat on the edge of the bed not meeting his eyes. It amused Jack as the alpha became more and more flustered under his gaze, drawing circles into the comforter as Jack ate. He liked this self-conscious shy alpha as much as he did the one that was shamelessly bouncing him on his cock. The thought teased his low-burning arousal, knowing it would be something he wouldn't soon be able to ignore. 

"What's the deal with those tattoos, kiddo?" Jack asked around a bite of pineapple.

Rhys looked up, a hand going subconsciously to his chest. "These?" He absentmindedly scratched his chest. "I got them after I got this," he tapped his cybernetic arm. "Things felt a little....off-center. Figured they'd distract a bit from all the metal," he said with flushed cheeks.

"Why would you want to distract from it?" Jack asked as he licked his fingers, smirking as Rhys' eyes followed the movement. "That's Hyperion tech; robot arm is sexy as hell, kiddo."

Rhys flushed further and Jack just smirked. He finished the meal and Rhys took the plate from him almost shyly. He also went to take the water glass as well but Jack jumped up to grab him by the chin, crushing his lips against the younger man's on impulse. Rhys intended to abandon the dishes to wherever they may land and go with that hand but Jack let him go with a wink and a deep inhale. "Thanks for the snack, but what about dessert, cupcake?"

"D-de-" It took Rhys a second to realize Jack was playing with him, and he moved the plate with a grin to sit next to the glass on the side table as he crawled over Jack on the bed, the older man leaning back on his elbows as he was crowded in. "Yeah. Yeah....What are you in the mood for?"

Jack pulled him down so he could nibble at his neck, worry the lobe of his ear as he arched up against him. "Mmm...Rhysiecakes. Lay down, kitten."

They switched places, Rhys on his back, and Jack grinning wolfishly down. As Jack was over Rhys, hands trailing up and down his belly as he nipped bites across Rhys' thighs, Rhys again became struck by the fact that he was here, in Handsome Jack's bed, having sex with the most powerful man on Helios, and not just usual sex, but heat-fucking. 

He let out a groan as Jack nuzzled Rhys' cock, precome glistening on the CEO's cheek. But either he didn't notice or he didn't care. Jack held his hips down as Rhys arched up towards that mouth as the omega continued nosing about Rhys' body, slowly making his way up his torso gently nosing about the skin, and Rhys almost came when he realized exactly what it was Jack was doing. 

He was trying to get Rhys' scent all over him. Hyperion's King, the man everyone wanted to be or wanted to have, the man in charge of a million lives with a personal army and a giant office and a living pony made out of freaking _diamonds,_ was trying to cover himself with Rhys' scent. 

He had seen Vaughn do it once before to Yvette, rubbing his body all over hers with no real goal in sight. Rhys had thought Vaughn was trying to make _Yvette_ smell like _him,_ the way he covered every inch of exposed flesh he could reach. Rhys had been tangled up in his pants in his fervor to join them, but had fallen over at the sight of Vaughn nuzzling his cheeks against her skin. Once on the bed though, Rhys at his back and Yvette below him, Vaughn had writhed between them, not rutting against them, not necessarily kissing them or putting his scent on them, but trying to get every _inch_ of himself covered in the alphas' pheromones.

He'd later said it made him feel safe, secure, owned, like he didn't need to worry about the trouble of making decisions or watching out for anything or being on guard; his alphas would take care of him and look out for him and he could just exist between them knowing he was well-cared for, and he felt all of that surrounded in their scent.

And that's what Jack was doing right now; rubbing himself all over Rhys, running his hands through his hair and his masked face stuck into the crevices of Rhys' neck, tangling even his legs under the other man's as he deeply inhaled the younger man's scent.

Rhys smirked, a little smug, and directed Jack's face to his. He crushed his lips to the CEO's, tongue demanding entrance, and Jack moaned against him. Rhys kissed across his face, bit and licked at his neck, getting his scent on the man, and Jack's hands were clenched in his hair, shuddering. 

"I'll have you know, you smell amazing, mister CEO," Rhys told him gruffly.

"Mm...I'm Handsome Jack, kitten. Of course I do."

Rhys leaned up to lick from his throat up his Adam's apple and mouthed at the mask clasp on his chin. He could taste the sweat beneath and emitted a growl he didn't know he was capable of. The taste of Jack's skin did things to him that made him want to dominate the other man ruthlessly.

"On your back, handsome," he ordered, and he followed Jack's movements until he was leaning over him, dragging hands up his arms.

Rhys pinned Jack's wrists in his metallic hand, gentle so the metal didn't pinch, but with enough force that Jack couldn't easily break free. He smiled down at the older man as Jack gave him a wicked, flushed-face grin. 

"What're you gonna do to me, baby?"

Rhys gave him an easy grin. "Nothing you won't like." His mouth was on Jack's, kissing with focus, nosing the CEO's cheek as Jack writhed up against him, grinding his hips into Rhys' own. The younger man groaned and thrust down against him, biting the junction of shoulder and neck before laving over the sensitive spot with his tongue. He traced a trail over Jack's collarbone, nibbling his way across his chest before flicking his tongue across a pert nipple. 

Jack was muttering, writhing up against him, demanding he put his dick in him already. It just made Rhys chuckle and bite him. Jack arched up against him and Rhys ground back done, trying to still his movements while Jack merely moaned, hot and sensitive and wanting all over. Rhys worried his left nipple with his teeth, making the CEO gasp and utter encouragements, before switching over to the right, lightly biting before he thickly traced his tongue over it. 

Jack's hips thrust up with a pleasurable jolt and a cry, and Rhys felt sticky warmth between them. Rhys returned his mouth to Jack's panting lips, running a hand through the hair that had fallen over his brow. 

"You're real sweet like this you know," Rhys told him, kissing him while Jack was still trying to catch his breath, drunk with sensation as Rhys continued to grind against him, Jack's cock _still_ hard between them. Jack was muttering a litany of _please please please_ while Rhys returned his mouth to lave over his nipples, taking his time. The CEO was lightly tugging on his wrists, hips trying to reach Rhys. The younger man sucked a bruise onto his neck before worrying his earlobe with his teeth, feeling emboldened by the noises he was wringing out of Jack. "What is it? Do you want my knot?"

At those words Jack gave a slurred _Fuck_ and arched up to meet Rhys' hips, hoping somehow to slip the alpha inside. Rhys brought his lips back to Jack's own, and the CEO returned the kiss in a hungry, possessive, demanding manner that caused Rhys to shudder. He broke away to lean his forehead against the omega's, meeting desire-blown mismatched eyes, his tone teasing. "You all ready for me, love?"

Jack was muttering, part demands, part threats, part pleading. Rhys was pretty positive Jack didn't know what he was saying, because it was so far removed from the fearful image he had of his boss. He chocked it up to the cocktail of hormones running through the omega, and God it was a delicious thing to behold.

But Jack was whining, writhing, and he hadn't been joking, oh _boy_ did he enjoy being held down. _Please please fuck! put it in me now oh fuck fuck please please please hurry up! I'm gonna strangle you fuck me hurry hurry....._

Rhys was already sinking into that wet slick heat as Jack bodily shuddered in pleasure. Rhys let go of his wrists, and the omega threw his arms around him, crushing his lips to his alpha and holding onto him tightly with blunt nails digging into his skin. Rhys' arms were around his shoulder, and he wanted more from the older man. God he wanted more. It was too much and altogether not enough. "Can you sit up for me, handsome?"

Jack was surprisingly quick to obey, coming into Rhys' arms while the cybernetic man held him, kneeling on the bed. He bounced Jack in his lap yet again, groaning, Jack's cock leaking to add to the tacky mess between their stomachs. Rhys sucked another bruise just below Jack's ear, whispering to him how pleased he was and how good he was and _God_ how it felt _amazing_ and how perfect he was.

Jack came with a pained shout, his cock trying to give more than it had, as Rhys chased his own end quickly after as Jack pulsed about him. He could feel his knot tugging at Jack's overworked hole as it swelled, and the CEO was resting his face against Rhys' shoulder, catching his breath and humming lightly as Rhys moved into a sitting position proper against the headboard and pillows.

"Kiss me?"

Rhys looked down- Jack looking up at him with big blissed out on pleasure doe eyes- and he felt like he was in major trouble. He met Jack's lips, and the fire with which the man had so possessively kissed him earlier was tampered down to a pleasantly warm ember. Rhys kissed him leisurely, attentively, stroking his face, his neck, as Jack brought his arms around Rhys' neck and held himself close, nearly purring in delight. Rhys hummed as Jack rested his head back on the younger man's shoulder, and he held onto the CEO as they dozed awhile, Jack's cock finally soft between them.

Rhys woke sometime later. He wasn't sure how long they'd slept, but he was fairly certain it was tomorrow. He was able to untangle himself from Jack and let the other man rest while he could as things would only escalate. He figured that he should pick things up a bit, and while he was curious about the penthouse they were locked up in, he didn't want to go very far from Jack's side to inspect.

The kitchen was obscenely large, that he had already discovered. Pristine and chrome and very tasteful. Not something he quite expected from a man who had something as tacky as a pony made out of diamonds to show off his wealth. But the kitchen was very well-maintained and looked as if it had been built for purpose instead of merely show.

There was an open floor-plan to the living room with a large entertainment system and very wide, extremely comfortable couches. His furthest walls were the open view of space that lead a sort of eerie ambiance to everything. Rhys expected it calmed Jack's nerves. 

There were other doors to which he hadn't seen behind yet, but he left his curiosity for later. They were going to be here a while, so no rush. But he most definitely decided he would eventually commit the whole penthouse to memory. 

He refilled Jack's water glass and left the plate in the sink for later, and went back to the bedroom to crawl into bed next to Jack. He'd need to change the bedsheets soon. They were making a fucking mess. Literally.

His clothes he had gathered into a neat pile and set the bag he had brought with him on top of it. They were sitting aside one of Jack's side tables. With the man lightly dozing and sometimes making little noises in sleep beside him, it struck Rhys how oddly normal everything seemed. 

Or at least as normal as being locked in a penthouse fucking your heat-crazy boss could be.

He stroked his fingers gently through the CEO's hair, and frowned a moment. He laid his palm over Jack's forehead, the part that wasn't covered by the mask. He was pretty hot. The masked skin was hotter than he'd consider normal. His heat was escalating right on time. He got up to wet a cloth in the large bathroom and came back to run it over Jack's face.

Jack roused, giving him an accusing look, and Rhys brushed hair out of his face.

"You're really hot, Jack."

Jack gave him a sleepy leer, voice gruff. "You're just now noticing, hm?"

Rhys was silent for all of two moments as he regarded him. "Take off your mask."

Jack gave him a look as if he'd just poured ice water down his front, fully awake now. "Not a fucking chance."

"You're boiling up." Jack snarled at him and slid away from him towards the center of the bed. Rhys sighed, staying where he was. "Jack, for the last goddamn time, I want to take care of you. I can't do my job if you're going to be an asshole about it. You're way too hot."

Jack couldn't remember the last time someone had reprimanded him on his bullshit. He would be lying if he said it wasn't refreshing to have someone stand up to him, even if it annoyed the shit out of him. But the mask was something he wasn't going to acquiesce to, even if his bullshit omega biology was screaming at him to obey his alpha and it made him feel awful not to do so.

"That mask is not doing anything for your fever and I don't want to guess how dirty your face will get after several more rounds of fucking. Things are only gonna get worse. Please."

Jack gave him a dirty leer, and Rhys just ignored him and put his hand to the bridge of his nose in annoyance, huffing.

Jack gave him a highly suspicious look. "I should warn you that the doors are locked and coded to me, and that I have all your employee information at my fingertips. You could be turret-fodder in the blink of an eye."

Rhys sighed in annoyance. And he'd thought they were getting on so well before. "I'm well aware of that, thanks."

This was nothing like taking care of Vaughn. Jack was fighting him tooth and nail every step of the way _(except when he had his dick in him),_ fighting what he wanted, what his body needed, and it didn't help that he kept impugning Rhys' dignity and honor every chance he got when he legitimately just wanted to help.

"For the last time, I _just_ want to take care of you. You're not the first person I've helped get through a heat. Your body temperature is too high, and that mask isn't helping. You can't regulate. I don't see what I stand to gain by trying to make you more comfortable." 

Jack shot him a sideways glance. "You could always blackmail me. Well, you'd think you could, anyways. Before you became red mist, that is."

"JESUS enough with the death threats, I get it. And you sound paranoid as hell. You do this to everyone you're fucking?"

Jack gave him a menacing grin. "I usually just airlock them after. They don't need the reminder as often as you do. You got a snuff kink, pumpkin?"

Rhys was trying to put a stopper in his rising agitation and ignore being baited. Yes, he realized what he was asking in Jack removing his mask, but honestly he was legitimately concerned about how hot the other man was. They had put cold cloths on Vaughn's forehead before, wiped his hot face down and it did help. He didn't think Jack's mask was permeable, and no air meant no ventilation. He was pretty certain the man normally went without at home, but Rhys' presence meant a hindrance.

"Alright, if you're so concerned about your fragile vanity, then we can turn the lights out."

Jack snorted in derision. "And then as soon as I'm out of it, you turn them back on. Not as smart as you look princess, I won't fall for it."

Rhys wiped his hands over his face, getting legitimately angry. "You know absolutely nothing about me....Did you just pick my name at random out of a hat?"

"More like your picture, but yeah." Jack gave him a mean grin. 

Rhys' hands balled into fists, face red. "If you had actually bothered to do anything but peek at my file, you'd know I have posters of you all over my cubicle." _And at home on his walls, his memo paper, his calendar, that coffee mug...._ "Is it too much to believe I wouldn't want to blackmail you? That I'm seriously happy just for the chance to fuck around with you and want to make you comfortable without having ulterior motives?"

"Falling in love with me already? That's new. I'm not surprised though."

Rhys felt his cheeks flush, and it didn't go unnoticed by Jack. He started laughing at him, teasing him more than any man currently tenting a sheet any right. "Ha you got an actual crush there, pumpkin? I don't blame you. It is me, after all. Doesn't mean I trust you. You're the first one ballsy enough to ask for the mask off, though. You obsessed with me, kitten? Those posters not enough?"

Rhys crossed his arms, feeling petulant, and slightly turned on, and even more angry at the arousal. "I don't even know why I'm wasting my time...." He crossed over the bed to crowd Jack in, leaning over the omega with courage bought by irritation. He already had a date with the airlock, if Jack was true to his threats. What did he have to lose?

Jack met him in the middle, fighting the way his body wanted him to stand down to the alpha. "I don't need you to trust me to do a proper job, and I'm not the kind of asshole to take advantage of someone any way during their heat, okay? If you're going to airlock me regardless then I'm going out with a good record and there's nothing you can do to stop me from taking proper care of you so just shut up and let me take care of you. Worry about the details later."

They were facing off, nostrils flaring, and Jack felt a shiver of pure delight from the alpha's commands go up his back. It excited and infuriated him, especially the way he wanted to throw himself at the other man, and he fought his instincts that were demanding he obey the alpha. He grabbed Rhys as the other man fell on top of him in wide-eyed surprise, and Jack rutted up against him. 

"Fuck me, princess."

Rhys was more than happy to oblige, biting, aggressive as Jack pulled at him and nipped, grinding his hips into Rhys' as the other man grabbed his legs and brought himself between them. He alternately kissed then bit Jack's neck, sucking his Adam's apple, pinching his nipples as the omega writhed in pure pleasure. Rhys moved a hand away from that nipple to pull down his sweat pants and guide himself into Jack, only to get a growl which turned into a happy groan as he pressed into the slick hole of the CEO.

He sucked more bruises onto the older man's neck, some part of his brain (the part that was still convinced he'd get out of there alive) telling him not to, but he didn't care. He wanted to mark him up, own the CEO, as if he could somehow convey his intentions through touch instead of words. Maybe Jack wouldn't understand but perhaps his body could.

He pounded into the man below him, bit his shoulder as Jack moaned loudly, and Rhys pulled out to flip Jack to his belly. The snarl with which the CEO started to complain turned into a groan of satisfaction as Rhys slipped himself back in, grasped him by the hips while Jack pressed back against him and thrust into him relentlessly.

Jack came onto the sheets with a shout even without being touched, and Rhys licked the back of his neck as his hips pivoted to brush against the man's prostate, wanting to wrench as many orgasms as he could. 

He managed to make Jack come twice more, his hand around the CEO's cock while an arm held his limp, satisfied body against his chest. Rhys kissed below his ear, admiring the marks the older man didn't yet know he had, and lowered them to their sides as his knot swelled inside him. 

They stayed that way silent for a while, just catching their breath as something heavy hung between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and posted a short companion piece to this, the reference of Rhys helping Vaughn through his heat that he makes. It's polyperion (woo!) and I've grouped it into this AU as the Purge that urge series haha. Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to tell those commenting, thank you SO much. You are getting me through this, like I read and re-read (sorry I haven't replied; been sick!) and I'm just so pleased you're enjoying this, that I can continue on haha :)

"Why the hell did you lock me in anyways?" Rhys asked as Jack cuddled up on his chest, fed, hydrated, unknotted but sated for the time being. "You do realize I'd rather be nowhere else, right? Paranoid much?"

Jack sleepily muttered as he lay there in a partial daze, content with the rumbling of Rhys' voice. "...had alphas before....step out for awhile while I was sleeping...."

Rhys gasped, but not for the reason Jack thought. He pulled back to look at the other man but Jack didn't bother opening his eyes as he was far too comfortable. "You've had alphas _step out_ during your heat?!" Jack murmured in response and rubbed his cheek against Rhys' chest. Rhys stopped stroking him, silent. Jack cracked an eye open to look at Rhys judgmentally for not continuing his stroking, and was met with a livid expression that wasn't directed at him. "They fucking left you in the middle of your heat?" His hand was clenching and unclenching into a fist over Jack's back. The CEO was silent, watching the outburst with interest. "They _left_ a heated omega?! One they'd been taking care of?!"

"Don't talk as if I'm some common omega," Jack said with a snort. "I'm Handsome Jack."

"No no that has nothing to do with it," Rhys said with barely contained anger. "That is un-fucking-believable. What kind of absolute asshole-alpha would leave an omega after their heat started?"

"Hyperion's finest, kiddo," Jack murmured sarcastically, fidgeting in hoping Rhys would continue his stroking. 

"You can't do that. You just can't do that. I want to beat the shit out of them...You just...you _can't_ do that to an omega."

Jack rubbed his cheek over Rhys' skin until he could stick his face into his neck, inhaling. "Sorry sugar....airlocked 'em immediately after my heat ended."

An angry growl reverberated in Rhys' throat and Jack made an annoyed noise as he wiggled against the younger man. Rhys kissed his forehead and began stroking his back again, perhaps a bit more agitatedly than before, and Jack relaxed against him again, no more to say on the matter.

He let Jack sleep while he could, and pondered over things as anger ebbed through him. Suddenly he was a lot less sympathetic to all those rumored alphas found dead or taking a space walk after a week in Jack's company. They deserved a great deal more in his opinion. 

He couldn't wait to tell Vaughn. He was absolutely furious at the thought that someone could abandon an omega for any length of time during a heat. It physically hurt to do it. He'd told Yvette once- a time when he couldn't take the time off from work to be there for Vaughn, but she _had-_ that he'd felt just awful; itchy, guilty leaving Vaughn. He couldn't get any proper work done all week. 

She'd said that that was normal and sent him reading material that she was shocked he'd never properly learned in his high school biology class. The pamphlet had talked about being aware of his own aggression during heats and to not take advantage of omegas, warned against being around other alphas, and all that other stuff about pair bonds and controlling his impulses. It had also talked about situations one couldn't help, like being around an omega going into heat that one wasn't bonded with, and how leaving the situation might leave them feeling empty, guilty, restless, or anxious through no fault of their own. It wasn't surprising those feelings would amplify when the omega in question was his best friend. Leaving had contradicted every instinctual impulse he'd felt.

And that didn't even _touch_ how it affected the omega. Abandonment and despair didn't even begin to describe it. He'd asked Vaughn about omega-drop without an alpha present; what was it like? Vaughn cheerfully asked how he thought dying for hours on end without the relief of actual death sounded. 

_Unpleasant_ didn't even begin to describe it. And Jack had had to go through it enough to warrant locking him inside.

Why in _hell_ an alpha thought it was okay to leave Jack just infuriated him. Was it _because_ it was Handsome Jack? Rhys had been more or less plucked up but even if he had other things to take care of, it was nothing that warranted leaving the omega's side.

Even with Jack sleeping and not currently needing him, he didn't want to go far. Just his presence and scent was enough in sleep to keep Jack calm, and he felt better being nearby watching over him. He couldn't even entertain the idea to step out for five minutes knowing the omega at his side would be here alone, heat-drunk, no alpha to protect and watch over him.

Though in all honesty Handsome Jack was probably the last person in the world that _needed_ protecting, but it didn't change the facts. Rhys felt sick even at the prospect of leaving him. Though his feelings were probably a little more intense due to his hero worship, he was sure, but still. Leaving Jack to run out and do an errand or something was beyond fucked up. No wonder he was locked in.

Rhys agitatedly hunkered down next to Jack and pulled the CEO closer to his body, gently stroking his hair as he tucked his head under his chin. Jack murmured something about pineapple and buried his face into Rhys' chest in sleep. He pet the other man until he too fell asleep.

-

Jack muttering in his sleep woke Rhys up an hour later. He had turned, his back against Rhys' chest and had a hand clenched in the sheets. Rhys was smirking, catching stray words here and there. Jack was having a _fun_ dream if the way he twitched against Rhys with interspersed moans was anything to go by. 

Rhys fluttered kisses all over his neck and shoulder, and snaked his hand over Jack's hip to encounter his erection. He firmly took hold and Jack groaned, hips twitching back towards him. Rhys was hard against him and gently ground himself into where Jack was so _so_ hot and leaking slick. He lazily thrust his hips against him, gently rousing the older man from sleep as Jack groaned and reached an arm behind him to press Rhys more firmly against him, urging him inside.

Rhys kissed his shoulder and easily slipped into his dripping hole as Jack sighed with happiness. Rhys leisurely thrust into him, stroking Jack's erection as he went, as Jack made little pleased noises.

"Mm....harder..." His voice was thick with sleep and lust and Rhys did as he was told, removing his hand from Jack's cock to grip his hip, pounding into him as Jack's sighs became cries of pleasure.

Rhys kissed his neck, biting over bits of flesh free from hickeys, and Jack came with a shout. Rhys sped up to find his own release, knot swelling as they both lay there catching their breath.

Rhys stroked his skin and kissed the edges of his mask. "You having a good dream there, handsome?"

"The dream was much better, cupcake," Jack teased. "You're not wearing the maid outfit anymore."

Rhys laughed and stroked his skin. "Yeah you definitely must be feverish because there's no way you're getting me to wear that."

Jack was silent after that, and Rhys wondered if he shouldn't have said that. 

But Jack was definitely running hot, and it couldn't be good. They lay there in silence, each thinking their own thoughts as Rhys just leisurely stroked Jack's thigh and nosed about the back of his neck with no words. Even after his knot deflated and he was able to slip out of the older man, Jack remained silent. 

It was bothering Rhys. Handsome Jack was a whirlwind force. He was intimidating and powerful and without mercy or shame. This quiet, stoic Jack was worrying. He wasn't even angry, as far as Rhys could tell. That above all was unnerving. He couldn't tell what was going through the other man's head and if he'd royally fucked up or not.

Rhys carded his fingers through Jack's hair to rest on his forehead. Jack brushed him off with a shake of his head.

"You are really hot, you know," he posed gently. "Have you gone every heat with the mask on?"

Jack didn't answer him and he sighed.

"That can't be fun for you. You're not even experiencing things best...."

Jack was still silent, though he huffed in what Rhys was certain was a sarcastic, if not pouty, manner. He just pet his side, trying to keep his tones gentle and soothing.

"If you're worrying the whole time about me doing any of this for self-gain, then you're making things harder for yourself," he said in soft tones to Jack's back. "And being stupid. You can't relax if you're watching your back the whole time and that can't be good for your heat. While I'm here, that's my job. If you don't like whatever I do, then like you said, you can always ditch me out the airlock or shoot me when you're done with me. Until then though, just _try_ to trust me. This isn't my first time getting someone through their heat and I only want to make you more comfortable. I wouldn't ask you to take it off for a self-serving reason. Please."

Jack moved away from him and sat up, and Rhys thought he'd angered him again as he sat with his legs on the side of the bed. Little metallic clinking brought him from his musing and he looked up from behind Jack's back to see Jack's head downcast into his lap. His mask was in his hands.

Rhys' heartbeat increased and he moved slowly, cautiously to Jack, coming perfectly behind him to encircle an arm about his waist. He scented along his throat and God, the sweat behind the mask must have been thick with pheromones because Jack smelled _superb._

"Mmm you smell amazing..." Rhys kissed his neck and up to the edge of his jaw, licking and sucking while Jack remained facing forward, not turning towards him. Rhys touched him gently and slowly all over, worried he might try to bolt if he wasn't careful. He tasted amazing too. He brought his hands to Jack's lap as the older man held the mask in his hands, but wouldn't relinquish it as Rhys traced his own hands over Jack's. "Jack....please?...let me help...."

He would be lying to say he wasn't deathly curious to see Jack's true face, why the man covered it up, but he tried not to make a big deal out of what was obviously huge to Jack. He was careful and gentle and slow and kept his tones neutral.

"Please. Just trust me now."

Jack let it go to Rhys' hands as the alpha reached to put it on the side table. He embraced the CEO and stroked his cheek with his thumb, slowly working an obvious path to his lips so Jack would know where he was headed, and that he would see. His metallic fingers were entwined with Jack's own, and he was slow, so slow.

"Give me your tongue, handsome," Rhys told him, stroking along Jack's thumb with his own as the other man turned to him to give him a surprisingly defiant, challenging look as he met his eyes. Rhys eyes looked over the scar on his face, and then back to his eyes. That was it. No recoiling, no shock, no wide-eyed questions. Rhys said nothing and just stroked his hand, patient, and Jack leaned in towards Rhys' face.

Rhys covered his lips with his own, heart flip flopping in pleasure at the feel of Jack's real skin, his lips, his stronger scent. His alpha instincts surged within him. He wanted this omega all to himself. Wanted to put his scent all over him, _mark_ him everywhere so there'd be no mistaking that he belonged to another. He licked Jack's chin and slowly placed kisses all about his face as the man allowed, so so slowly so he could veto the movements if he so desired; kissed over the strange upside-down V imprinted on his face. Jack somewhat flinched, and Rhys bowed his head to the other man, stopping what he'd been doing, speaking in low, gentle tones. "Does it hurt when I do that?"

Jack huffed, speaking for the first time in minutes. "It feels weird. Fuckin weird, kiddo."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Please don't."

Rhys laid him down and peppered his whole face with kisses as he was certain no one had done in a very long time, carding fingers through his hair and nibbling his neck. Jack was panting heavily, and when Rhys got to his throbbing cock he outright whined.

"Fuck me?"

"No problem, love."

-

Rhys lay with Jack taking notice of how.... _moist_ , for lack of a better word, his body felt. The two of them were a right mess, they were rank, and he didn't want to think about the amount of bodily fluids staining Jack's bedsheets. Making Jack eat and drink things here and there was a priority along with fucking him, but there was one priority he'd been rather lax in. 

He got up and walked into the obscenely large bathroom to run a bath. They needed to be clean, and he needed to change those bedsheets and maybe burn them when Jack wasn't looking. If he could get the other man into the tub, he could change the sheets and get them clean at the same time.

He knelt by Jack's side and gently stroked his face, taking a moment to really look at the older man while he slept. He was curious, definitely curious about the mark. He didn't know what it was, but whatever had made it looked extremely painful by how deep it was set. He wondered at Jack's trademark mismatched eyes; if they were really different colors or if the different hues were a product of the scar cutting across his eye. 

It wasn't actually gruesome to look at, and Jack said touching it didn't hurt, but if he covered it up, it must be a sore point for him. Especially since he was called _Handsome_ Jack. The epithet must rankle. Honestly though Rhys still found him crazy attractive and the scar made him look even more dangerous. One would think that would be a boon to Jack's particular brand of doing things.

Jack cracked open an eye to Rhys' stroking, and the younger man hid his surprise at having been caught staring none-too-well, but if Jack cared, it didn't show.

"Where are your clean sheets at, love?"

Jack sleepily huffed and turned his face into Rhys' palm, inhaling through his nostrils, closing his eyes. "...drawer in the closet."

Finding the sheets wasn't as easy as he thought it might be. The _closet_ turned out to be roughly the entire size of Rhys' and Vaughn's bedrooms combined in their shared apartment. If Jack complained he'd been snooping (as he definitely opened nearly every drawer before finding the right one) he only had himself to blame. Jack's penthouse was enormous itself but that closet alone was criminal.

Jack didn't know how long he'd been laying there listening to the alpha putter around before Rhys stood him up, an arm around him as he walked the sleepy CEO to the tub. He helped the omega get in, brain too hazy to really acknowledge anything Rhys said about bed sheets or cleaning up, but with the tap on and the alpha moving away Jack cried out in alarm, arm striking out of the tub to grasp Rhys' sweatpants.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jack. Just grabbing towels and changing the sheets." He covered the hand gripping his sweatpants with his own warm flesh one giving it a squeeze. "Can you be good for me a minute and soak while I do that?" Jack was giving him a glazed-over look, and Rhys removed the hand from his pants to bring it to his lips. "Can I grab towels, love?"

Jack nodded his assent but was still loathe to remove his hands from Rhys. It really only took him two seconds to grab some of Jack's fluffy white towels and strip the soiled sheets from the bed before he shed his own sweatpants to climb in behind Jack. The CEO turned in his arms to lay upon his chest, and Rhys gently washed over his body with a wet cloth as the tub filled around them.

Jack was whining low, annoyed, and Rhys put his hand to his forehead. "You're still a little hot, but it feels better than before." Jack just murmured back, and the fact he didn't take the chance to make a joke, Rhys knew he was completely out of it. He bathed him, kissed his skin, held him close in the warm water and gave them both a much needed scrub with Jack's expensive soaps and washes. He rewarded the CEO for being good in the bath by jerking him off under the suds.

While Rhys wasn't the strongest thing, he did manage to get a barely-coherent Jack back into a clean and changed bed, his temperature down sufficiently and his breathing deep. The bath had been much needed and helped a great deal it seemed.

Jack was a right sweetheart all strung out and hot. Even if Rhys wanted to tell anyone, which he didn't, no one would ever believe him. 

Jack without the mask was a different person, and Rhys understood his reluctance to take it off. His behavior wasn't just a byproduct of his heat either. Without the mask he seemed more vulnerable, uncertain, and a lot snappier due to that uncertainty. The mask was who he was; what was under it Rhys didn't understand, but he didn't need to to take proper care of the other man. Jack was already feeling cooler to the touch, so removing the mask had been a good thing, though difficult. He was hardly one to point out the differences of others, cybernetic arm and echoeye aside, so he wasn't going to bring the matter up again. It surprised him though, when Jack did.

"You can ask..." Jack told him as they lay chest to back, clean, dry, his voice quieter than Rhys was used to, arousal thankfully giving him a small respite.

Rhys' breath was warm against Jack's neck as he nuzzled below his hairline. "Will it make you uncomfortable to tell me?" Jack was silent a few beats, and Rhys just pulled him closer against him, humming. "I don't need to know."

They laid there silent a while, Rhys drifting off to sleep before Jack's voice hit him again, the haze in his brain clearing slightly with his temperature down. "Who else was it?"

"Hm?" Rhys raised a sleepy brow at Jack, nosing against his neck.

"Heat, kitten. Who else did you help through their heat?" Jack asked him, legitimately curious. "Boyfriend? Girlfriend?"

Rhys snorted before answering. "Best friend." Jack turned his head to look at Rhys, then turned it back. Rhys kissed his neck, stroking his hip with his thumb. "My best friend in the whole world. It hasn't been the first time. It's hard to get through a heat on your own. Even on suppressors it's not fun."

"And now?"

Rhys' brow crinkled in curiosity, but he was more than willing to have a normal conversation, even if it was about another omega. "Me and another alpha help get him through it sometimes if it sneaks up or he runs out of suppressors. Together."

Jack turned over at that to give Rhys what he would best describe as being close to an alarmed look. He wasn't sure. Handsome Jack didn't do 'alarmed'. "You let another alpha get near him? During his heat?"

Rhys just shrugged like it was no big thing, petting Jack's arm. "We're friends. She stays with him when I can't and vice versa. It's usually easiest to handle it between the three of us, though. More hands, less work. That kind of thing." 

He expected Jack to make a joke, something lewd at the very least, but he was quiet. Thinking. He looked angry. Even more so without the mask, his emotions much easier to read.

"It's not a problem with me and Yvette. Alphas aren't all like the stereotypes, you know. We take really good care of Vaughn. The suppressors usually make things manageable. We're there for him if he needs us though."

"What's this guy going to think of you fucking another omega?" Jack challenged, fixing Rhys with an intense stare. "I don't share, princess." 

Rhys snorted, wondering at the implications of Jack's words. "It's not like that." Jack just looked angrier. Rhys rubbed his thumb in circles on Jack's shoulder as he kissed the skin to try to placate him. "He's my best friend in the whole world. I'd do anything for him. But that's it. He knows I'm here. He supported it." Jack snorted at that, and Rhys ran his lips over the omega's forehead. "We're best friends forever. There's nothing to be jealous about."

"I'm Handsome Jack."

Rhys stroked his cheek, kissing about his face, kissing the scar, kissing his lips. "Sure are. But you're still just a man. Are you jealous?"

"Yes." Jack pounced on top of Rhys, crushing his lips almost desperately to the other man's as Rhys threaded fingers through the CEO's hair, keeping him against his mouth as he chased Jack's tongue with his own. The older man ground his hips down against Rhys', getting a groan out of the alpha. Jack bit Rhys' bottom lip, his hands in the cybernetic man's hair, possessive, wanting, desperate. "Fuck me."

\--

Rhys figured he should have known with how progressively handsier and more impulsive Jack was getting that he was nearing the plateau of his heat. 

Jack was getting less coherent as the days slowly progressed and he got to the pinnacle. Rhys was dealing with more hormones than reason, though he himself wasn't exactly thinking completely straight. 

It was normal omega behavior for Jack to be clingy as hell, to follow him like a shadow. Vaughn would follow him or Yvette around the apartment if one of them left his side for any length of time. They learned to take care of necessities while he was sleeping so he wouldn't be alone. That was practically omega heat 101. But still, Vaughn ended up being very clingy even just around the apartment, and even with two of them. He was very handsy and affectionate normally though so he and Yvette didn't think much of it.

Rhys thought that was just Vaughn's personality, but apparently it extended to Jack. Vaughn was the only other omega he'd ever helped through a heat so he wasn't sure if it was just coincidence or biology, but Jack definitely didn't seem to be the normal 'affectionate' type. Not in the same way Vaughn was. Jack became very clingy though. Having the alpha around made the omega feel safer and assured and taken care of, so maybe it came down to biology, and being close by was just a matter of nature.

Aside from being completely out of it from the chemical soup floating through their veins, omegas were horny as hell, wanting nothing but to be fucked and relieve that low-burning itch that needed scratching, and that made them vulnerable. All fight went out of them. They were like horny drunks. And it was fun except trying to get basics such as food or water in them. Alphas did serve other purposes.

It was good, having a familiar alpha around. Aside from feeling safer from someone you trusted to care for you, the alpha didn't want other unfamiliar alphas around their horny little drunk either. Their aggression amped way up wanting to keep the omega safe; keep other alphas away. Priority number one. They became more possessive, zeroed in on just the omega. 

Rhys knew that feeling well. Keep them safe, keep them satisfied. Sure, their little arrangement might have worked better if one of them had been a beta, and him and Yvette sometimes snapped at each other if they were caring for Vaughn in tandem, but their focus was always on him, their friendship sound enough that they felt safe around the other two and didn't feel a heavy need to compete. It was all about the omega and feeling safe.

Vaughn thanked him after the first time he and Yvette had helped when he'd run out of suppressors and they couldn't take his suffering. They gave him that relief he couldn't get otherwise. Getting heat-drunk wasn't always fun. Capacity for speech lowered, you say what you're thinking, when you're thinking it, _if_ you can hold onto the thought. Vaughn told him sometimes he would vaguely remember things that happened, or there would be a total black out and missing a day or more.

A heat gave you a laser-focused one track mind and all it was was sex sex sex and no room for other thoughts or feelings. And to top off this whole ordeal, you were needy as hell for reassurance and safety, insatiable, and burning up for the entirety of it.

Rhys thought it sounded a lot less fun from the omega's side than he'd initially assumed, but tactfully didn't mentioned he was very grateful to have been born an alpha. It seemed like being an omega could be hell sometimes.

He didn't even want to know what it must mean to someone as highly strung as Handsome Jack. The more he took things into account, the more Jack's actions made a hell of a lot more sense.

Rhys was currently curled around Jack's back, arms holding him close as he nuzzled his neck. Jack was whining in his sleep, hips moving, and Rhys snaked a hand over his belly to encounter to his weeping erection. He stroked him a few times, getting a moan out of the older man that roused himself from sleep.

"You need something, love?"

Jack's hips canted backwards into Rhys' own. "Yes."

He kissed him as he teased his own erection across the omega's dripping hole. Jack pressed back against him, wanting more faster, as he already came across Rhys' hand. The tremors were pleasant over Rhys' cock and he moaned as he still jerked Jack's hard length.

His knot was swelling inside of Jack as he wrung a second orgasm from the CEO, and Jack was breathing hard, still whining though his cock had gone soft. 

"What is it? What do you need?" Rhys asked softly, holding him close.

Jack just whined agitatedly, and Rhys brushed a hand through his hair until it covered his eyes. "Sleep, love." Jack whined again and Rhys kissed the side of his face, keeping his hand where it was until Jack's breathing evened out. 

Yeah, being an omega was no walk in the park.

Rhys got up a while later while Jack slept, trying to figure out what he could possibly feed the other man. They were pretty much done with the chicken he'd brought. And the fruit was long eaten. He himself had been snacking on the multitude of junk foods Jack had, mainly various flavor pretzels and chips, but that wasn't exactly something you'd feed an omega trying to keep up their strength through a heat.

He opened the fridge, ignoring the letter magnets arranged to spell out 'Jack is c00l', and surveyed what he thought he could _possibly_ put together from raw ingredients without burning Jack's penthouse down. Because in this state Jack sure as hell couldn't cook, and Rhys wasn't joking when he'd said he didn't cook much.

Vaughn _used_ to joke that Rhys could burn ice cream, until the time it had actually happened ( _which was an accident anyways because Rhys forgot to take the spoon out of the carton when he popped it in the microwave to soften it and honestly Vaughn could shut up about it since he'd bought them a new one and it wasn't even that funny so if he could stop bringing it up whenever Rhys offered to make toast or something that would be great thanks...._ )

He opened a carton of eggs with a frown, wondering if he could manage pancakes or something. But then he remembered the incident of college year three, and closed them...

"....Rhys?"

Rhys' head immediately shot up, feeling a) guilty for some reason for going through the fridge and b) he was pretty sure that that was only the second or third time Jack had used his actual name during this whole experience.

He shut the fridge and walked over to the man who had come out of the bedroom with a sheet wrapped and trailing after him. Jack was blinking at him, face flushed and sleep-addled with a slightly confused frown enhanced by the scar running across his face.

"Don't leave."

Rhys frowned and then stroked his shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere, Jack. I'm making you food. You hungry?"

Jack just gave him what was almost a pout. "Don't leave."

Rhys realized he was dealing with hormone-controlled Jack, and just kissed his face and lips, trying to be reassuring. "I won't. I promise. Now what would you like?"

Jack followed him into the kitchen despite Rhys' protests, staying on his heels adamant that Rhys not leave him. No amount of petting would convince him otherwise.

"I swear I won't leave you. I couldn't if I wanted to, remember? Everything is coded to you." He tried to make the other man feel better but Jack just clung to him dazedly, burying his face in the alpha's chest and holding on. "Let me make you some food. Go lay down for me, okay?"

"You're going to try to leave." Jack was adamant on the subject, looking up with mismatched eyes unfocused as he watched Rhys. He definitely wasn't in his right state of mind. It made Rhys think of Vaughn and that clinginess, and he did his best to counter it.

Rhys sealed his lips to the older man's, kissed him thoroughly while he whined. Jack clung to the younger man and pressed himself against him. "I won't leave you." Jack was rutting up against his leg, and Rhys took him by the hips. "Do you need something right now?"

Jack was just nodding as he was pushing at Rhys, like he couldn't form coherent thoughts and actions at the same time. Rhys let him move him where he would until the alpha was lying on the carpeted living room floor with Jack scrambling to get a hold of his cock through his sweatpants. Rhys easily kicked them off as he dragged his hands over Jack's warm body. He was flushed from nose to cock and hot all over.

Jack eased himself down onto Rhys and groaned with relief, up and then slowly back down until he was effectively riding the cybernetic alpha whose eyes fluttered in pleasure. Rhys helped him with hands on hips, trying to brush his prostate if he could. Jack cried out, coming across the younger man's chest, and slumped forward in exhaustion.

Rhys sat up and kissed him, easing him to his back to further pound into him, kissing and tweaking his nipples and gently working his cock. Jack came again, making Rhys moan and spill into him, and Jack whimpered as that was two orgasms and he was _still_ hard. He bit Rhys as if he could transfer some of that annoyance, but the alpha just let him.

Vaughn always told him it was like hell. You were forever aroused and while it would seem like you'd get relief if you got off, you _didn't._ That wasn't always a given. To go at a heat yourself was unsatisfying, borderline torture, and nerve racking without an alpha there to watch over you and make you feel safe. But even with an alpha, it wasn't always a given that there'd be instant relief. You had to know what you were doing, taking care of a heated omega.

Rhys reached between them to gently thumb at Jack's cock again but Jack batted him away, hiding his face in his hands in agitation. "Is it too much, love?" He just got an aggravated, unsatisfied whimper in reply. 

Rhys left his cock alone and slowly moved inside the omega, making his swollen knot tug at his entrance and slightly shift inside the other man. He kissed his lips and kept gently moving as Jack's breath hitched and he gasped, and Rhys felt sparse warmth splash against his skin as Jack came between them again, cock thankfully softening. 

He stayed there as Jack passed out beneath him, gentle idle touches and softly spoken words to make him feel secure. When he was no longer knotting him, he cleaned them both up and put Jack back to bed not without effort for the heavy omega.

He then returned to the kitchen, wondering if he could make a decent grilled cheese sandwich. All kinds of smoke-billowed scenarios filled his mind as he recalled the game night three summers ago...

He ended up settling with simple cold cheese sandwiches instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there might be only one more chapter after this? I'm not sure. I have already written up a one-shot for after this story takes place so I'll probably randomly drop drabbles into the Purge the urge series because omega Jack is surprisingly fun (thank you guys for helping me explore that!) kisses!! Xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's recipe book is named after my own. If I think I'm awesome enough to call it that then you know for a fact Jack would have something just as stupid ahahah
> 
> I need to start hiding that shit when I have guests over.

Jack was sleeping again after they'd spent the past few hours fucking like absolutely crazy. Rhys had never experienced anything like it. He was grateful for the respite if he was being honest, surprisingly grateful his cock was behaving itself inside his sweatpants while the older man slept. 

He'd never thought someone could get tired of sex- and while he wasn't, he was definitely bodily _exhausted_....but ready and willing should Jack wake up again. The whole place could be burning down around them but if Jack wanted a fuck Rhys would drop everything to do it.

The whole penthouse smelled heavily of sex; he'd fucked Jack just about everywhere, and he'd lost count (and several hours if he was completely honest) as they'd gone nonstop. They'd broken a potted plant as Rhys had had the CEO up against a wall; neither had noticed at the time but Rhys was certain he'd catch hell for it later, the stain of dirt in the carpet.

He'd had the man bent over the back of his ridiculously large and comfortable couch while Jack dug his nails into the material and emitted animalistic snarls at Rhys to go harder. There were still handprints all over the glass from where he'd pounded into the CEO from behind against the window, viewing the stars as Jack had cried out around him, his body locking the alpha to him.

And none of that was even counting the mess they'd made on Jack's dining table. Or the kitchen counter. Or the entryway hall. And especially not the desk in Jack's home office; he made a mental note to get that taken care of before the older man made it back to his senses. Jesus that had been _fun._

Their scent was all over the place, and it made Rhys' chest swell. It was glorious. And he was certain his scent would permeate the other man's home for a long time after he was gone. That made him feel a bit smug.

Keeping the omega hydrated hadn't been much of an issue, and becoming dehydrated during a heat was a huge concern if one wasn't careful. Jack easily drained the glasses of water Rhys brought him without a fuss, drinking thirstily and even asking for more. He didn't have a problem with that.

But now he was absolutely starving. The cheese sandwiches from the night before were a joke in his mind now, and he needed an actual halfway-decent meal, and one he could successfully feed Jack. But since Rhys was a lousy cook at best and a dangerous one at worst, he was worried over what he could possibly _possibly_ make that Jack would like and also couldn't give either of them food poisoning.

He was rifling through Jack's cupboard for the umpteenth time, as if answers would throw themselves to his hormone-hot brain. Jack had a few canned items that either didn't seem particularly appetizing, or were probably more trouble than they were worth trying to make the other man eat. The idea of heating up soup just seemed like a bad idea overall. The only coordination Jack had at the moment was for sex acts, and working a knife and fork- or God forbid a spoon- just wasn't in the cards.

Rhys found a recipe book optimistically named ' _Jack's bitchin' recipes',_ but it was either filled with desserts and baked goods, or things so far off his skill level he might as well set himself on fire now and save himself the trouble.

Chicken Alfredo, beef Wellington, pork chops....Jack had raw meat in the freezer, but Rhys seriously doubted he could make anything without either giving them both food poisoning or over cooking it to inedibility. Vaughn used to joke that Rhys was rather adept at turning a hamburger into quite a tasty piece of fried shoe. Though after tasting it he had to admit that he wasn't quite off the mark.

There was no way he'd be able to cook them any of that. The canned stuff was beginning to look more promising, but he wasn't sure he could get Jack to eat. If it required hand-eye coordination then he counted that out. 

He accidentally dropped the recipe book, feeling stupid, hoping the noise didn't wake Jack. He picked it up in personal spite and something fell out, stuck inside.

Rhys wasn't much of a praying man but if there was ever a time and a place, he was giving his thanks now. 

In his hand was a Chinese food menu, items circled or crossed out, and the restaurant number circled with the 'ask for Jenny'. 

All his prayers were answered. Now this he could do. He could easily call up a place and make an order. And apparently all the things Jack liked were already circled out waiting for him. He could almost cry in relief at the prospect of not having to cook and of having a delicious hot meal.

He eagerly pulled the number up on his comm and a cheery voice greeted him, asking how they could help him today.

He looked down at the menu, figured he should start with asking for Jenny in hopes it wasn't someone Jack had been involved with and was instead someone who might be familiar with his ordering habits. "Hi, uh, is Jenny there?"

"Oh I'm sorry Jenny's not working today. But is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Uh....alright. I guess I'd like to place an order?"

"Sure thing, what can I get ya?"

He picked some things he knew and thought would be easy for Jack to eat from the circled items, and also picked out a few things he personally liked, and asked them to send it over. He got an approximate wait time and a total with a thank you and then hung up.

Well, it looked like he had dinner handled. He smiled smugly, his stomach excited at the prospect of anything more substantial than empty calories. He didn't feel like such an idiot after all.

He cleaned up some things in the kitchen and put away some dishes before returning to Jack's side in the bedroom, inhaling the man's scent with a smile. He cuddled in close to the older man beneath the sheets, trying not to disturb him, but wanting to be close while he awaited dinner. Jack turned with a hum and buried his face into Rhys' chest, an arm worming its way over his waist. Rhys stroked his hand through Jack's hair and kissed the dark strands.

"Jack, how does Chinese food sound?" he asked softly.

"Mmm..."

Rhys snorted, not knowing if that was an actual answer or just a noise. Jack moved himself closer to the younger man, pressing his naked body against his skin. A pleasant noise escaped Rhys' throat as he felt Jack's erection against him, his own cock filling out in interest as the CEO sleepily writhed against him.

Rhys kissed Jack's forehead where the top of the V crested, and Jack tilted his head back to angle for Rhys' lips instead, wrapping an arm around Rhys' neck. His tongue begged entrance to the alpha's mouth and Rhys sucked it against his own, making the older man moan as the omega tried to climb on top of him while Jack was half clinging, half rutting against his side.

"Mm lay down for me handsome," Rhys told him with a palm against his chest as Jack clung to him, unwilling to let go. Rhys pressed him into the mattress and wiggled himself on top of the CEO, trying to drag his sweatpants off beneath the sheets as Jack's hands found their way about his body.

Jack raked blunt nails over the flesh of Rhys' ass as the alpha pleasantly growled, and bit a section of his neck that seemed to be permanently bruised with hickeys the past few days. Rhys was rather proud of his work.

Jack was rutting up against him, repeating his name over and over until Rhys fixed his mouth over his. He dragged Jack's legs up to wrap around his waist as he guided himself into the omega's slick hole. Jack was breathing heavy, happy noises and moans as Rhys shallowly thrust the first few times before taking him slow and gently, giving them something a bit different from the frenzied fucking of earlier. 

He was surprised when Jack came between them, lack of urgency but hitched breath marking his release. Rhys was quick to follow with a few more thrusts into Jack's pulsating hole, his knot beginning to swell and the CEO happily pulling him against his body, unmindful of the mess but cuddling the alpha close, enjoying the heaviness of the younger man.

They didn't lay there for too long before Rhys was able to pull out of him, and part of him hoped that this was some sign that Jack's heat had plateaued, and the older man would be easier to satisfy now.

Not that he didn't enjoy fucking him for the hours on end previously. Even just his home office alone....that had been _magical._ But there was nothing wrong with things becoming a bit less frenzied and more leisurely.

Rhys was now laying there comfortably, Jack worked up against him and the both of them cleaned up by the alpha and enjoying the afterglow. Rhys' thoughts returned to dinner, his mouth watering, and he was looking forward to the prospect of hot food as a sudden thought struck him.

He was a total idiot. A _complete_ idiot. Jack had them _locked_ in. He needed to open the door to get the food. Duh. Idiot. Moron. Shit, what could he do?

It was surely too late to cancel the order, and even if he wanted to, they couldn't subsist on cold cheese sandwiches or canned soups for whatever the remainder of Jack's heat.

He had to get that door open. 

"Jack," Rhys addressed the dozing omega on his chest, a loopy smile on his sated face. "Jack, I ordered us Chinese food." Jack just hummed, pleased with his alphas voice. "I need the unlock code for the delivery, love." 

It was obvious Jack didn't hear him; or if he did, he didn't comprehend. He was in post-sex omega happy-space. The comfortable haze in his brain wasn't conducive for getting information through, and Rhys had to repeat himself several times.

"Jack, love, you need to give me a code to get the food."

Jack made a slightly confused noise. His alpha wanted something. That was clear through the fog in his brain. What did he need? Jack cuddled up closer to him and mouthed at the skin of his chest while making pleased hums.

"I need a code to unlock the door, sweet thing. Can you give me that?" Rhys knew it was going to be next to impossible getting the code from him in the first place, but he hadn't counted on needing to get it from a heat-drunk, blissed-out Jack. He pulled away as Jack made a displeased noise. "Look at me, handsome. Open your eyes."

Somewhere in the back of his mind Jack heard the command in Rhys' voice and opened his eyes. Mismatched brown and blue were looking down at him with concern. He liked those eyes. And those lips. This alpha was such a pretty alpha, and he smelled and tasted so good and his voice was so pleasing, his skin was so soft... 

Rhys broke his lips away from Jack's and tried to loosen the arms slung about his neck as the omega complained with a repeated " _no no no_ ", but Rhys stroked his cheek and tried to hold contact with his eyes. "I need you to give me an unlock code for the front door. I got us food, and it's going to be delivered. Can you give me the code? Can you be good for me and give me the code, love?"

Jack was pouting at him, the deeply-embedded upside-down V in his face exaggerating the expression. He couldn't remember why Rhys needed a code, but sudden fear spiked through him that the alpha was going to leave him. The urgency with which Jack latched on to Rhys surprised the younger man as Jack clung to him, repeatedly telling him not to leave, not to go.

Rhys felt a spike of anger at those words- not towards Jack, but for the alphas who gave cause to the distress; for there to be a reason to fear giving up the code or of even having a code in the first place.

"Never never, love. I'm staying right here with you, handsome. I promise. I'm gonna take good care of you. But can you give me a code to grab food?" Jack whined and huffed with displeasure, unwilling, omega instincts telling him to do so and obey the alpha; past experience telling him the alpha would leave if the door was opened.

Rhys heard a musical chime; what he assumed to be Jack's doorbell, and urgency went through him. He looked back to Jack, petting his face. "That's food for you, sweet thing. See? I need a code." Jack squirmed against him, obviously discomforted by the situation, which Rhys could understand, but he wasn't anymore less annoyed by it.

Rhys hated to do it, but he decided asking wasn't going to get them anywhere, and with a hormone-driven omega, commands were more likely to be agreed to. "Give me the unlock code, handsome. I have a present for you if you give me the code. Don't you want to be good? Give me the code, love. I've got something real good for you. Give me the code."

Jack made little aggravated noises, and Rhys could tell his brain and his instincts were warring with one another, brain going haywire. He wanted to obey the alpha, but giving up the code scared him. Rhys took him up in his arms and brought him close, cuddling him as he told him how pleased Jack made him and how good Jack was and how he wouldn't leave him, how he'd stay with him always, reassuring him against anything bad. But he had to give him the code for that to happen.

Jack reluctantly gave up a four-digit number with little aggravated noises and frowns, whining as the doorbell rang again, and Rhys smothered him in kisses and warm touches and praise that wiped the frown off his face. And Jack knew he did right, that his alpha was pleased with him. And it was okay.

Rhys told him to wait there a moment as he slipped his sweatpants back on and left the bedroom to retrieve their food.

Rhys worriedly entered the digits into the keypad, but it simply unlocked without much fanfare, and Rhys opened the door to the young delivery man. The food smelled great, like a gift from the gods, but below that he could smell the person handing it to him too. He was another alpha- albeit young, twenty at most- and there was no way he wasn't smelling Jack's scent.

He didn't pay it much mind and took the food and exchanged payment while the man's nostrils flared, eyes slightly glazing over. The entire place reeked of sex, and Jack's omega scent was unmistakably needy in the mix. The young man unconsciously moved closer to the door, prompting Rhys to do the same thing with a snarl, his taller stature intimidating and the sudden fierce need to protect what was his firing through him.

The young man looked suddenly embarrassed, shocked out of his movement, and uttered an apology with a red face and downcast eyes, thanking him before quickly leaving.

Rhys shut the door with a growl to see Jack waiting behind him, a frown on his face and the bedsheets once again around his shoulders.

"That was an alpha."

"Yeah. It was. Just a little guy though. Sorry about that." Rhys held the food in one arm, bringing it to set on the table before the couch. "You hungry, love?"

Jack hadn't moved from where he was, a frown on his face. "He could've gotten in."

"No, he couldn't. Not with your defenses set up, and not with me here. Don't worry." Rhys threw Jack a reassuring smile behind him as he removed things from bags, but the older man looked extremely concerned.

"He could've."

"Hey, no he couldn't." Rhys stopped what he was doing to face Jack. "I wouldn't let him. Never ever. Come here."

Jack looked exhausted, strung out, giving the door wary looks. Rhys held his arms out to the omega CEO, and Jack came between them readily, putting his face against Rhys' thin chest and inhaling as the younger man embraced him. Jack was- well Rhys wouldn't say _trembling_ , but he definitely was not alright. 

Rhys could have hit himself. Jack was in full-blown omega meltdown. The stringy delivery boy had been even slighter than Rhys in build, practically a kid, and there was never any threat whatsoever. Aside from physical differences alone, Jack could rip the _two_ of them apart if he so wished. 

But another alpha this close when he was this deep into his heat, when he was so sensitive, so out of it....That was seriously unsettling. Vaughn would smack him for allowing something like that, and he wouldn't be wrong. It was disturbing for an omega, deeply upsetting. 

"Shit, Jack, I'm sorry." 

He rubbed his back as the other man rubbed his face into his chest, deeply inhaling while Rhys held him tight, trying to get his alpha's scent all over him and into his nostrils, get the scent of the other alpha that had come wafting in, out. He was still shaking against Rhys as the younger man regarded him with an utmostly guilty look. 

"Come lay with me for a while, alright? Come with me, handsome." He sat on the couch and Jack parked himself between Rhys' long legs, curling up on his chest as Rhys opened his arms to wrap them around the sheet-covered CEO. "I've got you."

"...bring your legs up?"

"No problem," Rhys told him, fully cocooning himself around the man as he continued giving him reassuring touches; kissing his head, keeping his legs tight around him, giving him praise and reassurances, promising him that he wouldn't leave him and wouldn't let anyone near him. The guilt was killing him. He'd fucked up.

"You wouldn't let him in."

"No, never. I wouldn't."

"He couldn't get in."

"Not while I'm here, Jack, I promise. You're safe. I promise."

"I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"Don't worry." Rhys kissed his forehead, the words tugging at his heart. Vaughn usually apologized for his extreme clinginess and neediness during his heat, and there was also worry about feeling safe when you were so vulnerable, but coming from someone as powerful and independent as Handsome Jack, it really struck Rhys hard. The fact that he'd just deeply unsettled him with the scent of an unfamiliar alpha was another facet of the problem. 

Jack turned his face flat into Rhys' chest, breathing in against his skin. "I don't want you seeing me like this." Jack shuddered and cuddled closer. His shaking was somewhat stopping, but he wasn't back to normal. Rhys couldn't shake the guilty feeling, and couldn't stop touching him.

He stroked his fingers through the older man's hair and kissed the top of his head. "I like you like this." Jack murmured something, and Rhys stalled his hand. "You're safe with me, just as you are. I'll tear anyone apart that tries to get near you. Don't worry."

He gruffly spoke into Rhys' chest. "I'm Handsome Jack."

"You are. Nothing has changed." The man in his lap squirmed between his legs, trying to get closer, and Rhys felt him hard against his stomach. He pet the omega with unwaning guilt, kissing and stroking his skin as he spoke gently into his ear. "You want my knot, sweet thing?"

Jack looked up at him, expression lustful, hazy. "Please?"

Rhys reversed their positions until he had Jack on his back on the expensive couch. He kissed the other man, bit his throat as Jack's hips arched up against Rhys' own. He kept him securely boxed in on all sides as Jack touched his arms and face and wrapped his arms around his back to pull him against himself, safely ensconcing himself between the couch below him and the alpha above him. 

Jack was grabbing at him, writhing against him, and Rhys took his time kissing down the omega's torso, apologizing for his oversight with his lips, his hands, and he slowly circled fingers around the omega's slick hole as Jack shuddered in pleasure.

"That's right, love. You're so good. I've got you. I've got you."

\--

As his knot deflated and he was able to slip out of the CEO, he got up without complaint from Jack and got a soft wet cloth to clean them both up. Taking care of that, he stroked Jack's face with his thumb, guilt lessened but still not gone. "Can you eat something for me, love?"

Jack nodded sleepily, and Rhys grabbed the still-hot carry-out and sat next to the reclined man on the couch. Jack sat up and ensconced himself close against Rhys' side and the cybernetic man put his flesh arm around him. Jack leaned into it and closed his eyes.

"What would you like?"

Jack just huffed, not opening his eyes.

Rhys figured since it was a restaurant Jack enjoyed, and they had provided his usual order, that anything was fine. He dug into a bag and pulled out some egg rolls, paper-wrapped chicken, and a big box of noodles. The noodles he'd save for later. There was no way that would be easy to feed Jack.

"Here Jack." The man just hummed against him, and Rhys gave him a slight nudge. "Open your mouth for me, love. Food."

Jack did as he was told, slightly cracking his eyes open to see what was being given to him. Rhys presented him with the egg roll and the older man took a bite, chewing lazily. Rhys fed it to him as he would take it, being patient as the omega ate slowly, sleepily, and then removed his arm from Jack's shoulder to open a piece of paper wrapped chicken. Jack grabbed his hand this time as he took the last bite, licking Rhys fingers before pulling them into his mouth.

"Not as good as the chicken, I think," Rhys joked.

"Mmm....Better." Jack's tongue swirled around Rhys' fingertips as the other man couldn't hold in a slight groan. 

"Mmm...Eat a little more for me first, then I'll take care of you for dessert." Rhys tried to take his hand back with a laugh but Jack lightly bit his fingers in warning, keeping a firm grip on his wrist as he looked at Rhys out hooded eyes.

"Right now I want you."

Rhys tried to protest, to get a little more food into him, but the heavier man crowded him until he had him on his back on the couch, their earlier positions switched. Rhys moaned as Jack eagerly went straight for his cock, straining against the sweat pants he'd pulled back on. The look in Jack's eyes as he fixated on Rhys' cock made him heavily groan. He was gonna get eaten alive by this man in more ways than one.

Jack mouthed along the side of Rhys' hot length as the alpha groaned. That mouth that ordered around an entire space station and issued death threats he regularly made good on was currently swallowing Rhys' cock. The idea was turning him on more than it should have any right to.

"Jack....you should really eat something...that's _not_ me," he laughed, the sound ending in a sigh.

Rhys tangled his fingers in Jack's hair, and the older man shot him a warning look as he grazed his teeth along Rhys' shaft. _Don't you dare try to remove me._ But Rhys just moaned as his tongue flicked under his cockhead only to take him back down to the root. 

Jack would never admit it, even in this state, but he was in _heaven._ The alpha's scent was making him drip, his legs weak and wet with his own slickness, and he felt grounded as he sucked the other man off, his heedy scent thick in his nose, his taste heavy on his tongue. All alpha. Safety. Security. 

The moans Rhys made were like music to his ears, and Jack rutted against the couch even as he squeezed Rhys' ass, urging him to fuck his face. The alpha's hips thrust upwards, and Jack relaxed his throat as he hollowed his cheeks, wanting more, harder, eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure as tears pricked at his eyes. Yes, yes, he wanted his alpha to use him, possess him. He wanted to please him.

Rhys gave the older man's hair a gentle tug, trying to get the attention of the blissed out omega. "Jack...Jack I'm close." He stroked a hand across the other's cheek, earning a lusty look that almost made him come right then. Jack had no right looking at him like that. He groaned before continuing. "You hear me, love?" Jack hummed and Rhys had to throw his head back to grasp at that thread of control. " _That's so good._ You're so good." Jack hummed again and Rhys was shouting, coming down Jack's throat without warning while the omega eagerly swallowed him down, not spilling a drop. 

Jack let Rhys' cock fall out of his mouth while Rhys gave him a besotted look. "You're so good, love. Look at you. So good." Jack's lips were pink and puffy as he looked up at Rhys with nearly black eyes, pupils blown with desire. His hips never stopped moving against the couch even as he regarded the alpha.

Rhys patted his own chest, urging Jack forward. "Let me help you out, handsome."

Jack crawled forward, eager to obey the alpha, his weight heavy on Rhys' thin chest but ignored as Rhys grasped his ass, urging his red and leaking cock towards his mouth. 

Rhys inwardly sighed as he got his lips around the CEO, and Jack moaned almost painfully. It was so good. So so good. " _Fuck_...please...please."

Rhys increased his suction as he grasped Jack's hips forward, his nose pressed into scratchy hair. The omega's slick was dripping onto Rhys' chest but he didn't care. He reached behind the man fucking his mouth to slip a finger into him. Jack groaned and pushed back against his hand as Rhys' mouth followed him. He eased a second finger into him as Jack's hips furiously thrust between them and the hot mouth sucking him off. Rhys hummed around him as Jack's hips stuttered, and he came down Rhys' throat, dripping hole clenching around Rhys' fingers. 

The cybernetic man supported Jack as he tried not to fall onto Rhys, the alpha scooting back to hold the heavy-breathing omega against his chest. He wiped himself off on his sweatpants as his metal hand stroked Jack's back, whispering words of encouragement; how good he was, how pleased Rhys was with him, what a sweetheart he was.

He was able to clean them up a second time and get more food into Jack before the CEO was sleeping against him on the couch. He used the opportunity to change the bedsheets once more, put the uneaten food into the fridge, and draw a bath that he coaxed the CEO into where they drifted in warm comfort until they both got pruny. He was able to get Jack into bed, all nice and clean, where the other man actually slept for several hours straight.

\--

When Jack woke up the next day, he was far more coherent than days previous, the worst of his heat most definitely over. It would only get easier from here, and there was a certain sense of clarity in his head that he'd been lacking for the better part of the week. His skin didn't feel as itchy and he didn't feel as feverish.

Not that that meant any lack of fucking.

But for the moment they were both comfortable, clean, warm under fresh sheets, and Rhys smiled at Jack as his eyes met green and blue.

"How're you doing handsome?"

"Mm...feeling better....not so hot. What day is it?"

"Not a clue...Saturday I think?" Rhys was very cuddly, arms around the CEO and nuzzling at his temple. Jack thought it was glorious. "You need something?"

"Right this second, no," Jack told him, his cock willing, but barely hard. He could ignore that for the moment. "But you can bet your balls you're not done fucking me yet, kitten."

Rhys grinned. "Don't threaten me with a good time." Jack barked out a surprised laugh at that and Rhys just kissed up his neck. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"No, I'm good," Jack told him, a little surprised. He looked down his body that wasn't covered by sheets, seeing various hickeys and bruises decorating it. He gave Rhys a raised brow and the alpha had the decency to look slightly sheepish. "You a skag or something? I look like a chew toy."

Rhys decided to tease him. "I couldn't stand looking at that perfect body....you needed a few more marks." 

Jack just laughed. "You couldn't have done a nice pattern or something, huh?"

Rhys gave him a devilish look, and dragged his teeth across Jack's nipple as the CEO gasped. "I can always try."

Jack ran a hand through Rhys' hair as the younger man kissed his way down to Jack's hips and sucked a bruise onto his left ilium. He then nibbled his hipbone and sucked another onto it as Jack sighed. Rhys ignored his cock, now standing at attention and waiting for its own acquaintance with Rhys' mouth, as he switched to the other hip, giving it blotches to match.

Jack sighed when Rhys gently took his cock into his mouth, and closed his eyes in concentration. "Fuck, baby, you're good with that mouth...."

Rhys just hummed as he sucked him off, going until Jack forcefully tugged his hair to remove him. Rhys gave him a concerned look, as if he'd hurt him or did something wrong. 

" _Too_ good with that mouth." He smiled and Rhys gave him a well-deserved smug grin. "Fuck me proper."

\--

Jack didn't question the food Rhys brought him later, nibbled some things and then slept curled up against the alphas side. He felt deliciously spent and was starting to feel aches in his body. They spent most of the day like that, curled up next to each other lazily in bed. 

Jack didn't realize he'd dozed off until Rhys was standing on the side of the bed next to him, trying to push a glass of water to the older man.

Seeing the liquid, Jack suddenly felt parched, and set about draining it as Rhys went and refilled it, returning it to the man before he climbed back in bed next to Jack. The CEO climbed half on top of him to mouth at his neck, nibbling and scraping teeth while Rhys laughed.

"Are you hungry? Can you eat? There should be some more noodles left, and we didn't touch the rice....Though we could always order out again and get more chicken or something."

Jack jolted and brought himself up on his elbows on either side of Rhys, looked down at the man in confusion. 

The alpha gave him a lazy, puzzled expression as he brought a hand to his cheek, stroking. "What?"

"What do you mean order out _again_?"

"We got Chinese food? Remember?" Jack was looking at him as if he'd just said he enjoyed butterscotch and socks sandwiches. 

"How'd you get it?"

"I called. You have a menu for the place."

"Not the order dumb ass. I locked you in." Jack was looking at him suspiciously, and Rhys was trying to pet him as he felt the man's tension rising.

"Yeah. And you gave me an unlock code."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Did Jenny deliver it? The little red-haired omega."

"Ah, no. I saw that name. I asked but they said she wasn't working. Sent someone else."

Jack didn't much like anyone else from that place, but the little redhead was someone he regularly sealed with. "Omega?"

Rhys frowned. "No, he was an alpha."

Jack looked thoroughly upset. "You're telling me I gave you a code _and_ you let another alpha near me?"

Rhys huffed, frowning at Jack's tone. "I never let him get within an inch of you. Got a smell of you, yeah. I mean the whole please reeks of sex, and I had to open the door," he said obviously, pulling Jack forcefully against him. 

"But if you think I'd let another alpha even _look_ at you let alone touch you right now, you've got another thing coming," Rhys growled possessively as he inhaled and nosed about Jack's neck. 

The CEO couldn't lie to himself; those words and Rhys' grip on him were doing it for him. And he didn't doubt the truth of the alpha's words. He let the younger man bring his lips to that hot mouth as he was kissed a lot more possessively than he expected, wringing a growl from his throat.

Rhys let him go and smiled up at him, pressing his lips against Jack's once more chastely as the older man considered him with a frown. 

"Honestly, _you_ could probably rip me and that kid in half at the same time. He was _tiny_....I'd have had no problem with him." Rhys nervously laughed, thinking he shouldn't be giving Jack any ideas what with the look on his face. "It was fucked up though. It.... _bothered_ you. I didn't even think they might send an alpha. I'm really sorry about that, Jack. I should have known better."

Jack just huffed, and since Rhys wasn't currently in more than one piece and he wasn't being chewed out like he thought, he cuddled the older man, bringing him flush against his body and nuzzling his neck, kissing in apology.

"You could have left."

Rhys snorted, kissed under his jaw. "As if I'd leave you."

"I should shoot you for letting another alpha anywhere near me."

"I'd deserve it." He sunk his teeth into Jack's neck, firm but not hard, making the CEO inhale in surprise. He laved his tongue over the spot as he caressed the man's frowning cheek with his thumb. "It really upset you just smelling him. I'm really, really sorry about that. You don't remember any of it?"

"Nah, everything is kind of hazy from the last few days..."

Jack just huffed on Rhys' chest. A lot of stuff was hazy, but he had no doubt he'd been very well taken care of. He wasn't starving or dying of thirst like in the past, and while his body was sore in a few places, it was the delicious type of soreness one craves, not the kind from misuse. Like he'd had one hell of a fun ride. He couldn't fault the younger man from another alpha showing up; for something he couldn't even recall. 

Rhys huffed but just held him close. "Well don't worry, nothing happened on my watch." He snickered suddenly. "Nothing you didn't want anyway....We might have murdered one of your house plants though. I tried to salvage it but I don't know....sorry, Jack."

Jack snorted. The kid was apologizing over a houseplant, a smile on his stupid cute face and lips pressed chastely into Jack's skin. His eyes were warm and made Jack feel safe as the alpha watched him in silence, stroking his skin with a contented smile.

Jack contemplated the younger man under him, no words. He was just so goddamn _nice,_ the CEO didn't know how to deal with that. Of course he _should_ be, after all, he was in bed with _Handsome Jack,_ but that had never made a difference to the alphas he'd used in the past. Except _after_ the fact when they thought they got a free pass for "helping" the boss.

This one had treated him very well, probably the best heat he'd had if he was being completely honest with himself.

That excited and terrified him. _And_ he'd shown him his face; the face under the mask. He didn't feel overly hot or sweaty or dirty after a few days of extended wear; he was extremely comfortable. He couldn't remember being this comfortable after a heat. And the idiot looked as enamored of him as the day he'd called him into his office and told him to fuck him. It didn't feel like he'd given him any blackmail material, real face or not. And he'd had the unlock code- the master code Jack had given, apparently- and still hadn't left Jack's side.

It scared him. This was entirely different. He didn't want to contemplate that, didn't want to feel that. 

"Fuck me."

"Hm?"

"I want you knotting me like five minutes ago, let's go."

Rhys just laughed and propped himself up, meeting Jack's lips with his own as the CEO climbed off him to make himself comfortable on his back. Rhys leaned over him to nose at his hairline and kiss his forehead. "Anything for you, handsome."

"Just shut up and hurry up."

Rhys grinned, not put off by the sudden attitude. He took Jack's chin forcefully in his hand and kissed him with possession. Jack groaned into his mouth unbidden, and Rhys trailed fingers over his torso, down his hips, over his cock which jumped after he removed his hand. Rhys chuckled at that and circled a finger around Jack's well-used hole. The older man cringed slightly, and Rhys removed his hand to kiss Jack's chin. "You're definitely coming off your heat, mister CEO."

"I don't recall asking for your opinion. Now you gonna put your dick in me or should I call up someone better?"

Rhys huffed. "As if you'll find anyone as good as me on such short notice." He left Jack to grab the lube he hadn't needed since day one, and the CEO made a squawk of indignity until he realized Rhys wasn't leaving him. 

"Oh for the love of....just put it in me already."

Rhys frowned. "You're hardly ready for me and I'm gonna do things properly, dammit. I've handled it pretty well up 'til now so why don't you let me do my job?"

Jack was surprisingly quiet and Rhys was a little impressed with that. As he lubed up his fingers and retook his place between the CEO's legs, easing them into the older man, Jack gasped and groaned as he was worked open.

Damn this alpha. Damn him doing everything just so fucking perfectly and right. And damn those amazing fingers. He didn't want to think about it, tried to push it from his mind as he concentrated on the feeling of the younger man's fingers inside him.

Jack writhed and pushed back against Rhys as he lifted a leg to his shoulder to bite Jack's calf. He worked three fingers in and out of him steadily, stroking his hand up and down the raised leg. Jack was panting, and Rhys lubed up his cock and positioned himself, going slowly, slowly as he shallowly thrust in. Jack wasn't as slippery and slick as he'd been even just the day before, but the lube helped, and Rhys was unhurried in his movements. He moaned as Jack's body pulsed around him and gripped the other man's hips almost bruisingly.

"Fuck you're so goddamn....God, Jack....feels so good..."

Jack just moaned at that voice, filling him with embers and making the coil of arousal in his gut tighten. He had a feeling Rhys had talked to him a lot during the last few days. The way his body was reacting to those groaned words made him shudder.

Rhys wrapped his flesh hand around Jack's cock and the CEO jolted in pure pleasure. Rhys closed his eyes at the feeling of Jack bearing down on him, and he speed up his thrusts to the older man's moans. Jack was arching up into the hand fisted around his cock, leaking and feeling the approach of his orgasm. Rhys let loose a particularly raw, filthy sounding moan, and something about that sound was Jack's undoing. He was coming across Rhys' hand with a shout as his vision went white, his hole pulsating around the alpha's cock as Rhys' hips slammed into him, and he felt himself fill with warmth.

Rhys knot swelled inside him, the both of them catching their breaths as hearts raced out of control. Jack felt happy, blissed out, and allowed all the kisses and touches Rhys was fluttering about his skin; the kisses to his throat, his temple, his chin. He was knotting the CEO but it was as if it wasn't enough.

"You really are obsessed with me, aren't you." It was a flat statement, not so much a question.

Rhys looked up from where he was kissing Jack's neck, and smiled at the older man. "I think most people are, yeah. You're Handsome Jack," he said with a cocky smirk.

"You take it to the next level though...You gonna stalk me after this shit, kitten?"

Rhys laughed and the noise surprised Jack. "Does my answer affect whether or not I'm taking a trip out the airlock?"

"Don't be stupid," Jack told him, holding the alpha's head to his chest and running his fingers through the sweat-damp hair. "....as if I'd airlock you."

Yeah, this was bad. He was definitely looking forward to his next heat, and he wanted this idiot to be there for it. Not the same way he'd wanted other alphas to be there. This anticipation left him with a sense of calm.

"You haven't seen the spot on the carpet where your houseplant died yet though," Rhys joked, feeling confident enough to flirt with danger as he was still inside the other man, risking a joke.

Jack laughed, a genuine, amused sound as Rhys smiled. Jack had a great laugh, and it wasn't a sound he thought the other man made often. Not like this. He was glad he'd risked arguing an airlocking over a joke.

Jack grabbed the alpha to him, not remembering the last time he'd had this much fun fucking around with someone. "I can get my hands on a maid costume then and supervise while you clean up the mess, sugar," Jack informed him with a devilish grin.

Rhys' eyes widened. 

"...You were hoping I didn't remember that, weren't you?" Rhys bit back a grin and Jack just smiled, his sense of security and pleasure coming from so much more than just the alpha's knot within him. 

"Of all the things I was hoping you wouldn't remember, that might be at the top of the list, yeah," Rhys admitted with a smirk. "But I might be willing to humor you. If you asked really nicely. Because I'm such a nice guy and all."

Jack snorted and laughed again. His alpha was a pushover. And he loved it. He held the younger man's face between his hands as the alpha regarded him with a pleased gleam to his brown and blue eyes, hands pillowed beneath his chin on Jack's chest with a genuine smile. Jack didn't realize he was returning that guileless smile, and pulled the alpha towards his lips with another amused laugh.

"Kiss me sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP that's it for this story. I'm fairly pleased with this last chapter. However, I am not done with the series. Don't think I'll tackle trying a different omega!jack angle, but I would like to explore from this AU more so there will be concurrent stories within this series to come :) I have two separate oneshots halfway done right now to add to Purge the Urge later.
> 
> Also, I have literally 9 (I had to count haha) stories currently halfway written/not quite ready to post sitting on the back burner at this moment :3 more than half of those are bran new, some are part of current series or will be their own, and some are different a/b/o stories with an alpha!jack which I haven't written before, normal rhack, and some more lively rhackothy SO if you've been having fun taking a ride on the sin train with me, stay tuned XD because boooooy I am hardly done with these trash lords and I cannot write fast enough :3 thanks for all your sweet words and reviews! I'm horrible at getting back to stuff but I read and revel in every single one <3
> 
> I just set up a secondary rhack blog on tumblr too. Come find me :3 http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/
> 
> EDIT:: HOLD ONTO YOUR BUTTS WE'VE GOT FANART OMFGGGGG [HERE](http://somesketchyshit.tumblr.com/post/133511678067/more-jack-eased-himself-down-onto-rhys-and), [HERE](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/143315048860/somesketchyshit-you-need-anything-love), AND [HEEEERE](http://somesketchyshit.tumblr.com/post/134380301527/another-art-i-did-a-while-ago-for-the-lovely) :D You are a fuckin peach thank you so much sugarplum <3 *happy crying*


End file.
